


威尔·格拉汉姆的秘密日记

by spacemonkey42



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal has the patience of a saint, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Season/Series 03, and is constantly having the shit sassed out of him, but don't flirt with Hannibal's mongoose or he will murder you to death, by sassy Will Graham, poor hannibal
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonkey42/pseuds/spacemonkey42
Summary: 威尔所记录的谋杀夫夫的幸福生活





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Very Secret Diary of Will Graham](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159646) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



 

 第一章(1)

星期一

出于自我反思的目的，我决定开始写日记。事实上，我对这个日记计划颇具雄心壮志。我觉得我可以把它写成一部当代社会道德与时代精神的编年史，诸如此类的玩意，就像塞缪尔·佩皮斯(译者注：英国人，此人17世纪60年代所写的日记被认为是珍贵的历史材料和人文文献)或者约翰森医生(译者注：英国作家，被认为为英国文学做出了不可磨灭的贡献)干的那样。

唔嗯嗯嗯。刚刚重读了上面的一段，发现它听上去确实有一点点的……浮夸。但这不能完全算我的错，鉴于我最近都在跟一个除了拿破仑皇帝之外世界上最浮夸的人待在一起。说明“浮夸”有非常大的可能是可以通过性传播的。

实际上，就算把拿破仑皇帝的浮夸自大跟坎耶·维斯特和麦当娜的结合到一起，H也能毫无疑问地秒杀掉这个杂种怪物。然后再把它性传播给我。

 **13:00**       H，不出所料地，不够重视我关于21世纪编年史的计划。事实上他根本一点都不重视，仅仅只是优越地说：“一本 _日记_ ，威尔？ _真的吗？_ ”

这话是用一种难以置信的居高临下的语气说的，完全是人们用来说“一堆 _烂粪_ ，威尔？ _真的吗？_ ”的那一种。

不管咋样，我不知道他在抱怨什么。——又不是说他非得去看这个。

 **14:30**        刚刚抓到H试图偷看我的日记。毋庸赘言他的态度完全不知悔改，只是在我大发脾气的时候更加居高临下地坐在一边。等我喘不上气不得不停下来的时候，他抬起一边的眉毛说：“一堆烂粪，威尔？”

我正要告诉他他的界限意识和自我约束就像一堆烂粪一样，但正在此时时候敲门声响起，这个机会错过了。是郝罗尼莫，当地熟食店的老板，负责运送H那些自命不凡的狗屁高价食品。他小心地抱着一大堆东西蹒跚进来，放到桌子上然后解释说他打算下个月搬店，我们应该留个他的号码好保证之后顺利交货。H及时地消失得无影无踪，留下我来应付这档子事(这真是太典型了)，所以我不得不听郝罗尼莫闲扯什么租金问题跟正宗意大利建筑之类无聊的扯淡。我一边微笑一边感同身受地点着头，假装自己在听，虽然我并没有在听，因为我正忙着思考H是怎么做到偷看别人日记被抓住的时候还能显得那么道德优越的。他是 _怎么_ 办到的？就好像他拥有某种怪异的绝地心灵力量。不幸的是这种力量似乎没法像浮夸自大一样可以通过性传播。

无论如何，我显然思考得太入神了，因为郝罗尼莫开始一边拍我的肩膀一边称赞我“非常有感受力”。我想告诉他滚开。然后他站在我前面，让我把他的号码存到了手机里，现在就在通讯录上H的后面。汉尼拔和郝罗尼莫：听上去就像某种诸如“芮妮和雷纳托”(如果不是更糟糕的话)一样的狗屁歌唱组合。

(译者注：芮妮和雷纳托是80年代左右英国大热的一个男女歌唱组合。)

郝罗尼莫仍然站在那里，咧嘴笑着。我有一种不愉快的猜测，怀疑他可能有点暗恋我。如果是真的话这将会是(对他来说)致命的，因为如果H发现了的话毫无疑问会把他谋杀掉。

 **17:00**      “汉尼拔和郝罗尼莫”也可以是一对警探搭档，就好像斯塔斯基和哈金森(译者注：出自1975年电影《警界双雄》)，不过是非常低预算的版本。

 **17:05**      或者是一对基佬意大利理发师。

 **17:10**      刚刚H把脑袋靠在门边，告诉我说事实上浮夸自大是没法通过性传播的，因此如果我企图成为二十一世纪社会的编年史作者，把这个不幸的雄心壮志归咎于他是毫无理由的。

他假装占据道德优势的时候其实看上去蛮吸引人的，不过我不会这么告诉他。他已经够自命不凡了，最不需要的就是更多的鼓励。

 **17:15**      思虑过后我觉得还是在我的日记上加一把锁比较明智。H继续偷看的话会非常不便，因为我打算在里面对他进行 _广泛_ 的抱怨。

 **17:40**      刚刚抓到H撬我日记上的锁。必须采取强硬措施。

 **18:00**      最后把日记藏在了他永远不会去看的地方——我的工具箱里，因为它太过于接近体力劳动、辛勤的汗水、诚恳的工作(译者注：皆为英语俗语)之类就像氪石之于某些自负的狂人一样的东西。至少计划是这样。

 **19:00**     刚刚把H堵在厨房里向他做了一个长篇演讲，告诉他在被抓到偷看别人的日记的时候，不表现得悲伤悔恨而是居高临下地无动于衷是非常不恰当的。不用说，结果不怎么称得上成功。H只是全程坐在那里，脸上挂着一个自鸣得意的笑容，很明显可以被翻译为“我他妈对此没有一星半点的在乎”。

 **19:10**     大声告诉H他极其惹人烦，但他只是向上转了转眼睛，“我对此完全不在乎”的字样好像从天花板上掉下来一样。

19:15     他的整个“我他妈一点都不在乎”做派让我意识到 _我_ 现在成了惹人烦的那一个；虽然事实上这是他先开始的。这正是绝地心灵控制假说的一个有力证据，所以我决定采取措施试图重新控制局势，提出要写一个H必须承诺停止做的惹人烦的事情的清单。

“好呀，亲爱的，”H挂着一个自负的微笑说，“只要你同意做同样的事情。”

我觉得这听上去挺公平的(尽管我远远没有H那样的惹人烦，但我想鉴于他比较老我应该偶尔迁就一下他)。我们把这张清单贴在了冰箱上：

_~~威尔和汉尼拔~~ _ _~~汉尼拔和威尔~~ _ _成熟理智的成年人不应该做的惹人厌烦的事_

1.偷看你伴侣的日记

2.撬你伴侣日记上的锁

3.偷看你伴侣日记被发现的时候露出诡异的笑容。 ~~或者在任何时候，真的。听着，就只是别再那么诡异地笑了好吗，那太他妈的吓人了。~~

4.指责你的伴侣将不良性格特征性传播给你。

5.深情地回忆你是如何将一大堆谋杀案栽赃给你的伴侣然后炫耀你是如何聪明地逃脱了惩罚。

6.每次一发生争论就没完没了地提及你的伴侣是如何把你扔下了悬崖来占据上风。 ~~因为那只是一个很小的悬崖，而且又不是说他没把自己也扔下去，所以这他妈到底有什么大不了的，我说得对吗？~~ ~~~~

7.抒情诗一般地得意于自己在FBI的通缉榜首位就好像这是什么终身成就一样。

8.背地里讥讽鄙夷你的邻居，当着他们的面却表现得友好社交，并且假装你没有觉得你跟你的伴侣要优于他们其他所有人 ~~虽然你们确实如此~~ 。

 **20:00**      清单变得越来越长——我们很快就会需要一张更大的纸。最终我们大概会需要一个更大的冰箱。

9.尊重你伴侣的服装选择，禁止表现得就好像(1)穿格子衫是某种无法形容的堕落行为的信号(2)“你只是在生闷气因为你没法穿那些一个世纪前在米兰石窟里手工缝制的衣服。还是他妈的精灵缝的。”

10.禁止说些令人痛苦的食人双关语并伴之以 _“所有人快看着我，哦天哪，我真是又聪明又幽默”_ 的假笑。

11.禁止假装脑炎的早期症状然后说“或许我应该去做个脑部扫描，你认为呢？哦抱歉我忘了——你不是询问这个问题的最佳人选”。

我觉得第九条尤其重要，鉴于H是那个曾经说过某个非常复杂、大致可以翻译为 _“你知道谁在月光下——在雪地上——赤身裸体而且被血淋透了的样子美极了吗？是 **你** 呀”_的隐喻的人。因为能说出这种话的人显然不能被认定为时尚建议的可靠来源。

 


	2. Chapter 2

星期二

最近的数天里H频繁外出，声称这是由于他在为我准备一个“重大惊喜”。大多数人听到他们的伴侣这么说肯定会很高兴，但我对此则有种不祥的感觉。毕竟，上一次H扔给我一个重大惊喜，结果他的真实身份其实是切萨比克开膛手。

 **12:00**     刚刚上网查了下最近未结案的谋杀案，看看有没有哪个可能是H的重大惊喜。

 **12:30**     盘问H他的重大惊喜是不是合法的，他说它是，但考虑到他会说八种不同的语言而且精通用每一种来进行唬烂，我并没有感到特别放心。

 **13:00**      再一次堵住H并要求他对我庄严承诺他的重大惊喜不是非法的。H只是大大地睁着眼睛，试图摆出无辜的表情，但我告诉他不必费劲了，因为尽管他有着各种各样令人印象深刻的技能，表现得无辜并不是其中之一。他这一辈子从来没有看上去无辜过。事实上几乎可以肯定，他打从一出生看上去就很邪恶。我打赌助产士的第一句话是：“真是一个长相邪恶得非同寻常的婴儿啊！手指头和脚趾头数目都没错，但就是长得非常邪恶。”事实上如果H是现在出生的，他毫无疑问会成为网络热门话题。或许会出现一个叫做“邪恶婴儿”的热梗。

 **14:00**      H又出门了……不祥的感觉。

 **14:30**     哦天哪我觉得好无聊啊。

 **14:35**      好–无–聊–啊。

 **15:00**      刚刚在网上看了一篇某个前FBI探员歇斯底里的文章，嚷嚷着到现在都没人能想办法抓住H。他好几次用“一个怪物”来描述他，这还是蛮讽刺的，因为H正是那种我希望发现藏在我床底下的怪物。或者在我的衣柜里。或者其他任何地方都行，如果我完全诚实的话。

 _提醒自己_ ：试试说服H下次藏到我的床底下然后趁我不备的时候跳到我面前，作为一种创新性的前戏。

 **15:30**      刚刚在床头桌后面找到了一本旧《 _柯梦波丹_ 》，显然是之前的租客落在这里的。羞愧地承认，我开始翻起这本杂志来。当一个人的疯狂情人消失去做某些合法性存疑的活动，留他一个人大把时间无所事事的时候，他能做出多么悲哀的事情啊。

 **15:40**       唔嗯嗯嗯嗯。《柯梦波丹》有一整个跨页的版面来帮助解决读者的感情困境，这个栏目叫做“问问珍妮弗”。我不得不承认我有点蠢蠢欲动了。我敢这么干吗？我不确定自己敢不敢。

 **15:42**      见鬼，好吧我敢。

_亲爱的珍妮弗，_

_你好。_

_所以事情是这样的：我最近把我的情人从悬崖上扔了下去——这里我必须强调，不管他自己怎么说，那只是一个 **非常小** 的悬崖 ~~(~~_ _~~而且他是一个恶毒的老混蛋，人们都恨他，所以又不是说他不是活该)~~ _ _。然而尽管他安全地从坠崖中幸存了下来并且没有留下任何永久性伤残，他还是没完没了地抱怨此事，且不断以此作为结论语来从争论中取胜。我确定你会同意，珍妮弗，当你说“我今天不想打扫房子，为什么不能是你来干？”的时候得到的回答永远是“这个嘛，如果你回想一下，威尔，你的确把我从悬崖上扔了下去”是一件非常令人恼火的事情。_

 _总而言之，我的问题是这样的：考虑到我把自己扔下了同一个悬崖(_ _并且是在同一时间)_ _，技术上来说这能不能抵消我把他扔下悬崖的事实？如果可以的话，那这到底是可以(a)_ _稍微地，(b)_ _部分地，还是(c)_ _完全地将之抵消掉？……_

 **15:50**      我放弃了写信给 _柯梦波丹_ 上的珍妮弗的想法——仔细想想，她有很高的可能性会联系当局，告诉他们在意大利有个喜欢把别人扔下悬崖的怪胎。然后杰克会在一众FBI精英的簇拥下出现在我们的门廊前面而H会把他们全部谋杀掉(因此我们会有一大堆FBI的尸体堆在后花园，天知道邻居们会对此怎么说啊)。

尽管经历了这一短暂的挫折，但只要你不是个女人，读读女人的杂志实际上还是相当有趣的。也就是说，当你是个男人的时候。

 **15:55**      说到男人，里面还有一篇长达两整页的题为“如何让你的男人开心”的文章，让我不禁想知道我是不是善于让H开心。诚实答案是或许不怎么善于……但又不是说他不是活该，所以我也没有特别愧疚就是了。

 **16:00**      愧意的缺乏也是由于这样一个事实，那就是H完全没有让任何人开心的能力，而且在所有浪漫的事情上也同样糟糕透顶。毕竟，他想出来的勾引一个人的办法是管对方叫做猫鼬，然后试图谋杀他。

 **16:05**     至于他对浪漫烛光晚餐的主意……哦草我的天，我甚至都不忍心提起这事。

 **16:07**    虽然——公平地讲——我想过去我也挺操蛋的。毕竟我试图杀掉他的次数几乎跟他试图杀死我的次数一样多了。

 **16:10**      而且我确实把他从悬崖上扔了下去。

 **16:11**    现在正在为没有努力让H感到开心而感到愧疚。决定看看 _柯梦波丹_ 有什么好建议。

 **16:15**      根据柯梦波丹，我可以通过给H发送性爱短信来让他开心一些。这被称作“sexting”：“ _在他工作的时候用一条出人意料的短信惊喜他——告诉他你正在想象着他做什么，他这一天就顾不上想别的啦！_ ”必须承认，我不确定这个方法在我身上有多大程度的可行性。别的先不谈，H很难称得上有一份规律的全职工作。我不确定当他在谋杀某个人的时候用一条“ _嘿宝贝，现在快点回家来教训我的屁屁_ ”的短信打断他能不能让他觉得惊喜。

 **16:30**      然而 _柯梦波丹_ 似乎认为这能让他开心。我想他们肯定要比我更了解男人(以及如何让他们开心)吧。虽然我自己就是个男人。

 **16:31**      正在犹豫不决。

 **17:00**      无法控制地想知道我到底应不应该给H发sext，还有如果我发了的话能不能当做对把他扔下悬崖的补偿。

 **17:05**      _~~亲爱的珍妮弗。最近把我的情人扔下了悬崖，你觉得给他发性爱短信能不能作为……~~_

 **17:10**      好吧，诚实地想，应该是不能。但这或许能让他开心。至少如果他不用中断手头的谋杀来读它的话应该是可以。

 **18:00**      我决定要给H发一条sext了！

 **18:10**      刚刚喝了杯红酒来进入状态。然后喝了第二杯。

 **18:50**      嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯，这酒还真的蛮好喝的哎。

 **19:40**       酒瓶现在已经空了。可能有一点点醉。

 **20:00**      可以肯定地完全醉了。

 **20:30**      好，让我们 **开工** 吧。我准备好了。 **我打一出生就准备好了。**

 **20:55**     _一整天都在想你。我为你硬得要命。_

 

看上去还行是吧？或者是不是有点太 _露骨_ 了？最后那句话不是真的，因为我已经醉到都没法想象勃起这回事了，更不要说实际上办到。然而我不能这么实话实说。诚实并不总是正确的选项，尤其是涉及到性爱短信的时候。

 **20:56**      _哦天哪我再也等不了了。现在立刻回到家来干我。_

 

唔唔唔，这样好多了。或者……我不知道，会不会看上去有一点命令化？他要是认为这样很粗鲁怎么办？

 **20:57**      _求你了。_

 **20:58**     _谢谢。_

 **20:59**     _: )_

 **21:00**      哈。这实际上简单得很嘛——任何傻瓜都能sext。

 **21:01**      _我要把自己为你准备好。我 **现在** 就在撸着我的老二，想象着那是你的手。_

 **21:02**     并不是说我能办到一边那么做一边同时发短信。或许我应该澄清一下？我应该澄清一下吗？

 **21:03**      _至少等我一放下手机就要这么干。_

 **21:04**      这样好多了。

 **21:05**      **_哦天哪_** _想着你让我好性奋。我想要你撕光我的衣服然后在厨房桌子上操翻我。_

 **21:06**      哦哦哦，看看我，我发sext就像他妈的sext之 **王** 一样赞。

 **21:07**      _我就是他妈的sext_ _之 **王** 。_

 **21:08**      唔嗯嗯嗯，我可能不该把最后那条发出去的——听上去好像有一点虚荣。然而我总是这么说：如果你连自己都不赞美还要去赞美谁呢？不管怎样，又不是说H有 _任何_ 立场来教育我虚荣的危害。H管别人叫虚荣，就好像锅子管水壶叫做自我陶醉的极端利己混球一样。(译者注：延伸自英语俗语the pot calls the kettle black，意指五十步笑百步。)事实上，除了赞美自己，我观察到，热情洋溢地拍自己的背并且激情四射地吹自己的喇叭同样是个好主意。(译者注：均延伸自英语俗语，“拍自己的背”意为自我鼓励，“吹自己的喇叭”意为自吹自擂。)

 **21:10**      _快来吹我的喇叭。_

 **21:11**      哦不，这已经失去控制了。我做过头了……我在好几个地方都做过头了。H现在大概正不得不中断谋杀某个人道歉说“抱歉，可以允许我告辞一会吗？我的同居情人正在给我发送一系列有关铜管乐器的怪异性爱短信。我怀疑他可能精神失常了。”

 **21:12**      好的，让我们把sext表演秀拉回正轨！轰！

 **21:13**    _我爱你爱得发疯这让我超自然巨大地硬了，哦我的天，现在马上回家来迎接爱的力量谋杀掉我的勃起吧。_

 **21:14**      我感觉这一条尤其令人印象深刻。就好像那种什么，形而上学的，或者诸如此类的玩意。

 **21:15**      **_我为你欲火焚身。_** _我需要医生。我感觉我急需医疗救援。我感觉我急需性爱救援。_

 **21:30**      _马上停下你正在干的不管是什么疯事回家来把我操到两眼发黑。_

 **21:32**      _求你了。_

 **21:40**      _你是个性感的混球。虽然有时候就只是个混球。_

 **21:45**   _但是性感。_

 **21:46**      _性！_

 **21:50**      _: P_

 **21:51**      _这是现在的我: 8D_

 **21:52**     _你看到我是怎么弄的了吗？我是怎么让它看上去像是戴了眼镜一样的？_

 **21:53**     _8P_

 **21:54**      _还有卷发！@8P_

 **21:55**     _哦天哪我是个天才。一个性爱天才。_

 **21:56**      _你看到我怎么弄的了吗？_

 **21:57**     _你get_ _到了没？_

 **21:58**      _如果你get_ _到了的话就回复“性”这个单词。_

 **22:10**     H终于回复了，这个懒惰的老混蛋： _晚上好我的爱。为离开了你这么久道歉；恐怕我被耽搁了，但应该会在一小时之内到家。_ 唔嗯嗯嗯嗯：“被耽搁了”，这说明他意外遇到了某个人然后决定谋杀掉他——记住我的话。

 **22:11**      _立刻回到家里来谋杀我巨大的勃起。_

 **22:14**      H刚刚又发了一条信息： _今天你过得怎么样？可以的话请跟我保持联络。_ 他是暂时性失忆了吗？“可以的话请跟我保持联络”是什么意思？过去的一个小时里我都在保持频繁的联络啊。

 **22:17**     “频繁的联络”。嗷。

 **22:18**      除非……？

 **22:19**     **哦我操他妈的老天爷啊！** 我把所有那些美妙的sext都发错人了！

 **22:21**      为什么啊，老天，为什么？

 **22:22**      为什么么么么么？

 **22:25**    我简直承受不了拿起我的手机看看那个倒霉的收件人是谁的念头 。

 **22:26**     如果那是我爸该怎么办？

 **22:27**      如果那是 **杰克** 该怎么办？

 **22:40**      刚刚强迫自己看了。是郝罗尼莫。我猜原本可能会更糟的……虽然这个结果也没有好到哪里去。

 **23:00**      H回到家多愁善感地吻了吻我的额头，然后一直问我今天独自在家都做了什么，但我实在太羞愧于喝醉发性爱短信给别人的事而无言以对，结果只能假装睡着。虽然事后回顾起来这是一个完全正确的举动，因为完全找不到 _任何方法_ 能告诉汉尼拔我疏忽地要求郝罗尼莫过来把我操翻在厨房桌子上而不令他失去理智地跑出去点火焚烧熟食店然后把郝罗尼莫丢进去烘成灰。


	3. Chapter 3

**星期三**

今早经历了一次痛苦的宿醉。H对我喝掉了他所有昂贵红酒的抱怨让它变得更糟了。作为一种自我防卫，我称呼他为我的男朋友来故意气他。(我说的确切的话是：“你可能是FBI的头号通缉犯，但我希望你同时也能意识到你是个糟糕透顶的男朋友。”)这很管用。他脸上的表情十分精彩——“惊骇”简直都不足以形容。事实上他看上去就像收到米里亚姆·拉斯语音邮件时的JC。

_提醒自己。_ 刚刚意识到我不能把杰克称作JC，因为这是一个被普遍地用来指代耶稣基督的缩写——万一确实有人发现了这本日记，他们会认为我是个严重的宗教妄想狂。

**13** **：00**    整个男朋友实验如此成功，现在我正在编制一系列不恰当代称的清单好去烦H。迄今为止我已经想出了“另一半”，“生活伴侣”，“宝贝”，“亲亲”还有“老公”。经过考虑我最终还是划掉了“更好的那半”，因为显然 _我_ 才是更好的那一半。虽然我并不确定自己是否能成功地在说“这是我的老公”这话的时候不笑出声。

**13** **：10**      对着镜子试了一下，没有成功。

**13** **：11**      试了试英国人的说法“这是我的老头子”，然而同样没有办法能忍住不笑出来(即使技术上来说这是句实话)。

**13** **：20**     “这是我的生活伴侣”要容易得多，因为此种表述极端严肃。这是那种嬉皮士会说的话。当你介绍某人为你的生活伴侣，你必须看上去非常认真和庄严，最好关切地把手搭在对方的肩膀上。

**13** **：30**      虽然技术上来讲，H同时是我的犯罪伴侣，生活伴侣还有性伴侣。在同一个人身上集中这样数量的伴侣关系似乎太过头了。这真是典型的H作风——他总是把任何事情都做过头。

**13** **：45**      刚刚问H他更适合被视为我的犯罪伴侣，生活伴侣还是性伴侣。他说他三者皆是：“ _显而易见。_ ”然后摆出那种自鸣得意的表情。

**13** **：47**    然而，如果我们在剩下的余生里都一边实施犯罪一边做爱的话，那就意味着我们是一种怪异的生活犯罪性伴侣的混合体。我耐心地把这一点解释给H，尽管他公然地把它当做了耳旁风。

最终我说：“你根本没在听我说话对吧？”

H先是张嘴想要撒谎，然后显然是决定不想再为此烦心，于是承认实际上他刚刚正在精神世界参观卢浮宫里伊特拉斯坎人文明的陈列品，因而没有听到我说的任何一个字。

H有时是如此地混蛋，所以我觉得公平起见我应该告诉他，他可以在混蛋行为项目上作为国家代表参加奥林匹克运动会。好吧， _这句_ 他显然听得很清楚，因为他给了我一个他的高度惹人烦的目中无人表情。然后把手里的书扔向我(但是我接住它扔了回去，所以技术上来讲胜利是属于我的)。

这整件事的寓意是H已经把选择性耳聋升级为了一种艺术。尽管即便如此，我还是为他是我的生活犯罪性伴侣感到非常开心。

**15** **：00**      哦天哪，不论是谁说的“时间会治愈一切伤口”这话他都是在唬烂，因为我现在仍在为自己花了一整晚给郝罗尼莫发sext的事实而羞愧煎熬。更令人痛苦的是，他很可能是那种用头像编辑通讯录的人——这也就意味着，现在他手机上有一系列带着我照片(毫无疑问是从网上载下来的、穿着FBI制服看上去极其严肃的那一种)的短信记录，内容为一系列诸如吹我的喇叭、谋杀我的勃起、然后把我操翻在厨房桌子上的热切要求。

**16** **：00**      哦狗屎操蛋的：刚刚我走进厨房，发现郝罗尼莫拿着另一箱狗屁高价食品站在那里， _全程_ 都在不停地对我送秋波。绝对不能让H发现这事，不然他百分百会把他谋杀掉。如果发生了这种事，对郝罗尼莫会是莫大的不幸，同时对我会是更大的不幸，因为这意味着我的余生都将为“发错sext致人死亡”而背负良知上的重担。

**19** **：00**      见到郝罗尼莫令我对那些发错了的性爱短信升起了些微怜惜之情(在错误的手机里孤立无援)，因此我把它们全部转发给了H。此举的结果非常可喜。事实上接下来的几天我可能都没法把路走直了，不过这倒不一定是件坏事——我太害怕出门碰见郝罗尼莫对我送秋波让H发现然后把他谋杀掉了。

**23** **：30**      刚刚想起了我的邪恶婴儿假说，于是叫醒H问他有没有自己婴儿时期的照片，但是他说他没有。然后他给了我一个饱受煎熬般的叹气，转了个身继续睡觉去了。哈。这意味着邪恶婴儿假说注定维持着有待考证的状态了。毫无疑问，他一定是在上次被捕的时候把那些照片连同其他罪证一起烧掉了。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**星期四**

**09** **：00**      H进入了某种记忆宫殿式昏迷而拒绝下楼，于是出于无聊，我又沦落到了翻阅 _柯梦波丹_ 的地步。不用说，这一次我极其谨慎地避开了所有关于情感关系建议的文章。与之相对的，我做了一个叫做 _“怎样辨别他是不是你的男朋友！”_ 的测验。

1. _他计划真正的约会。_ 我不太确定这一点。犯罪现场能算作约会吗？

2. _他把他的随身物品留在你那里。_ 再一次地，这有待进一步的解释。其他人的身体部分能算作随身物品吗？

3. _他为你准备惊喜。_ 老天啊，这个绝对有。

4. _他在你生病的时候过来看你。_ 没错，但只是让你画个表，然后确保他整惨你的操纵性阴谋计划进行得一切顺利。

5. _他向你展现他的脆弱一面。_ 我想应该是。虽然你会宁愿他没这么干——因为H的脆弱一面倾向为“露出伤感的神情然后试图谋杀你”。

6. _你们有共同的兴趣爱好纽带。_ 是的，没错。操他的上帝啊。

7. _他想要了解你的一切。柯梦波丹_ ，你 **想都想不到** 。

8. _你总是他注意力的中心_ 。答案见问题7。

9. _他谈论你们的未来。_ 是的，虽然只通过复杂曲折到令人费解的隐喻来表达。然后他会在一个玻璃盒子里坐上三年，作自命不凡状等待这个未来成真。

10. _他的朋友关注你的脸书。_ 这一条的答案是否，因为H实际上并没有朋友。H有的只是跟踪狂、宿敌、赏金猎人、肢体部分以及数量庞大的各种食谱卡——而这些东西并不以其社交技能著称。

11. _他是你哭泣时可以依靠的肩膀。_ 差不多吧。虽然实事求是地说，他通常正是你哭泣的那个原因——那个混球。

12. _他会为你做那些他不会为任何其他人做的事情。_ 关于这个，他没谋杀掉我，所以我想应该是吧。

13. _他的计划通常围绕着你。_ 这取决于你说的计划是什么。如果你是指“大师级的邪恶计划”那么——淦，没错。

14. _如果一整天都没有收到你的联络，他会很沮丧。_ 是的。然后他会开着一辆他妈的本特利突然冒出来，不停跟踪你直到你屈服。

15. _他积极地想要见你的朋友和家人。_ 是的，但只是因为这样谋杀起他们来更方便。

 

唔唔唔唔唔……14条里中了13条。有趣。看起来根据 _柯梦波丹_ ，H实际上已经当了我好几年的男朋友了。

**10** **：30**      仍然为 _柯梦波丹_ 得出的结论感到有些困惑，虽然这很难算是我的错。发现自己有一个自己都没有意识到的从2013年就开始的男朋友并不是每天都会发生的事情。这进一步证明了弗瑞迪·劳兹是个喜欢对任何事夸大其词的无能写手，虽然不可否认地，这在此特定事件上是件好事，因为“谋杀男友”显然不具备像“谋杀夫夫”那样的效果。“谋杀男友”听上去就像一支在他们老爸老妈的车库里聚会练歌直到他们的电吉他半路爆掉的垃圾黑金属乐队。

**11** **：00**      刚刚把我的 _柯梦波丹_ 重磅炸弹丢给H，告诉他显然他自从2013年开始就是我的男朋友。与我不同地，他对这个消息并没有怎么表现惊讶。事实上他仅仅只是扬起眉毛，给了我一个他最爱的“哦是的， _显而易见_ 啊”表情。

**14** **：00**      我的意外男友刚刚告诉我他觉得我在室内待得太久了，因此强迫我跟他一起去镇子上。尽管外面热得像地狱一样，我还是同意了。H穿了一件短袖衬衫，戴着太阳眼镜，看上去非常知性——问题在于他 _知道_ 自己这样看上去很知性，因此对我来说他看上去就不再知性，而是像个自我陶醉的超级自大狂了。事实上，你完全可以看到“ **有腔调！** ”的字样围绕在他的脑袋顶上旋转。然而高街上的游客群体显然很欣赏知性的自大狂，因为他们正在用公然的爱慕目光盯着H看：毫无疑问“ **有腔调！** ”的字样同样也围绕在他们的脑袋顶上旋转。H明显是这么想的，因为他摆出了一个巨大的坏笑，而游客们开始对他咧着嘴扇翕动睫毛。说实话他真的太令人尴尬了，我真受不了他了。

我们绕过镇广场边缘，然后不幸地撞上了郝罗尼莫。 _#_ _尴尬#_ _。_ 他一看到我就开始大喊“古列尔莫先生！”然后朝着我的方向像一只突变的野猪一样从街道另一头扑过来。H立刻生起气来——他不喜欢别人叫我“威廉”，因为那是他生我气的时候对我的称呼，而他不认为其他人有权这么做。“我希望你没有再错发那些令人愉快的短信，”郝罗尼莫补充道，“不过如果你这么干了，请把它们错发给我。”然后再次对我送秋波。H看上去要自燃了。哦天哪，有些人真是没法救——他们决心要让自己被谋杀致死。

**17** **：00**      强迫H承诺不因为sext的事谋杀郝罗尼莫。花了很大的功夫。

**17** **：15**      H正为自己被否决了谋杀某人的机会而生闷气。

**17** **：20**      告诉H如果他谋杀了郝罗尼莫我就不会再跟他做爱了(H，不是郝罗尼莫)。

**17** **：22**      不确定自己为何会觉得有必要补充最后那一句，就好像我有可能会去跟一具被谋杀的尸体做爱似的。寓意：代词真是一种既危险又麻烦的东西。

**17** **：30**      H刚刚抱着手臂站在我面前，强迫我把“ _喝醉后给当地商人发送性爱短信_ ”加到 _成熟理性的成年人必须停止做的惹人烦的事情_ 的清单上，我同意了，不过条件是他把“ _在游客面前招摇地炫耀其腔调_ ”也加在上面。

**17** **：40**     H正在为不被允许谋杀郝罗尼莫而愤愤不平地坐在厨房桌子上。他真是太反应过度了。事实上，他摆着的表情就好像被钉在刑柱上的殉道者在崇高地受难一般。

**18** **：00**      有束花被留在了门前台阶上！显然是郝罗尼莫，寄望于继续收到性爱短信。我在H看见之前把它们扔到了墙那头的房子里。

**18** **：05**      隔壁邻居把花从墙那头又扔了回来。不知感激的混蛋。我在后花园把它们埋掉了(花，不是隔壁邻居)。

**18** **：10**      我为嘛要这么干？为什么不直接扔进垃圾箱里？

**18** **：11**      这是不是意味着我对埋东西有着某种潜意识的迷恋？

**18** **：12**      天哪，我对埋东西有着潜意识的迷恋。我是不是应该去看心理医生？我大概应该去看心理医生。别的不说，结果这些年来我一直都在剥夺法医病理学界以我为案例进行研究的机会，真是颇为自私。或许我应该尽力说服H把他自己也贡献给法医病理学界。

**18** **：30**      上楼去找H，他带着他的闷气从厨房转移到了卧室。我问他会不会追随我无私地奉献公众的榜样，把自己也贡献给法医病理学界？他说不会。

**18** **：45**      刚刚极其心不在焉地尝试做点东西当晚饭。试图把H叫来帮忙，但他正忙于因为被禁止谋杀郝罗尼莫而戏剧化地跌落在床上。

**19** **：00**      哦天哪。隔壁邻居因为我把花扔到他们花园里的事过来朝我用意大利语喊话了。至少我 _猜_ 他们是在说这个。实际上被人用听不懂的外语喊话是件颇有娱乐性的事请，因为你可以自由发挥他们喊话的原因。我全程都在想象他们正在抱怨我是一个如此帅气的badass，以致让他们在相较之下显得多么失败无能。不论如何，他们完全反应过度了。任何看到这一景象的人会以为我朝他们扔过墙的是狗屎，而不是从当地性变态狂那里收到的鲜花。

**19** **：10**      H走下楼来，问刚刚那些噪音都是哪来的。邻居们永远不会知道他们错过了H有多么幸运——他们刚刚离被谋杀只有咫尺之遥。

我告诉H那只是住在隔壁的夫妇过来烦人得就像一袋子屌一样。不幸的是，H是如此地造作和讲究，他过去从来没听说过这一说法因此完全不知道这话是什么意思。我笑喷到了有应激性尿失禁危险的地步，因为我还从来没见过这么歇斯底里地搞笑的场景：汉尼拔·莱克特医生，FBI的天灾，西方世界的恐怖源泉——站在那里一脸困惑地重复着“一袋子什么威尔？一袋子 _屌_ ？”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**星期五**

昨晚在睡梦中被吵醒，发现喝得烂醉的郝罗尼莫正在窗下对我唱小夜曲。不得不强行阻拦H出去谋杀掉他的企图(这我是通过一屁股坐在H胸口拒绝挪开实现的)。H说，如果我不从他身上挪开好让他去处置郝罗尼莫，那么 _他_ 就不会再跟 _我_ 做爱了。这下陷入了僵局。虽然H结果只是在唬烂(一如既往)，因为他完全有能力自己把我从胸前推开，因此扣留性援助跟此事根本毫无关系。万不得已之下我只好假装从床上跌下去撞到了头，因为我知道H总是为自己让我受伤的念头感到愧疚(“迟了总比没有好”的一个典型例子啊)，因此就没法在他更好的那半躺在卧室地板上神志不清/死着的时候出去谋杀别人了。目标达成！

 

一旦可以确定H不会出去谋杀郝罗尼莫，我就奇迹般地在地板上痊愈了。H看上去有些生气，因为他意识到自己显然被唬烂了。他根本没有生气的权利，鉴于他自己会抓住每一个几乎机会不知羞耻地进行唬烂，对象从无辜的旁观者、无机非生命体到一切非人类哺乳动物。事实上只要是会动的东西(换句话说，只要是能静止不动足够久的东西)，H就会唬烂它。因此亲自尝试一下被唬烂的滋味对H有益无害，他甚至还应该感谢我让他看到了自己唬烂方式中的错误呢。

 

然而这里还遗留着有待解决的问题，那就是郝罗尼莫仍然在我们卧室窗户下面哀号，必须想出一个既能摆脱他而又不涉及到更多唬烂或者鲁莽的谋杀计划的方法。作为妥协，我建议我们进行极端吵闹的性爱，以便让郝罗尼莫通过敞开的窗户听到从而意识到我已经名草有主了，再多醉醺醺的嚎叫也无法让他成为更多格拉汉姆性爱短信的收件人。H赞同这是一个绝妙的主意。H对于性爱擅长得难以想象，因此发出大量噪音是件轻而易举的事。歌声立马就中断了——这就是所谓的皆大欢喜。问题在于我过度发挥了一点点(过度发挥了很多……)，但这并不是我的错。我的理由是，郝罗尼莫越快意识到我不会再给他发sext，他被谋杀掉的可能性越小，从而我的余生背负“发错sext致人死亡”的良知重担的可能性越小。这是完全符合逻辑的。总而言之，我出于符合逻辑的理由过度发挥了一点点，结果就是我们听上去就像在播放什么色情狂欢DVD一样——这本来没什么，但是这个念头一旦升起来我就没法摆脱它，于是我就开始哈哈大笑，于是所有的色情狂欢噪音立刻中止了(因为一边歇斯底里地大笑一边发出销魂的性爱噪音是件不可能的任务——这同样是完全符合逻辑的)。

 

H看上去非常恼火，我觉得他是有理由的。因为当你在竭尽所能地对某人进行性服务的时候，对方突然半路开始咯咯乱笑显然不是一件多么令人愉快的事情。不管怎样，接下来事情甚至变得更糟了，因为我一停止制造反谋杀色情狂欢噪音，窗下的歌声就又开始了——这次是一首款款深情的 ** _我心永恒_** 。

 

即使是我，这下也没法忍耐自己的脾气了(因为—— **席琳迪翁** 啊)，于是我从H身上跳下床，冲到窗户边上喊郝罗尼莫滚回去操他自己。不幸的是我忘了自己现在是光着的，因此郝罗尼莫看到的景象是我一丝不挂地站在窗边，一头性爱造成的乱发，老二半硬对他高喊着“操”——技术上说这些应该算作是鼓励。无论如何至少他是这么理解的，因为他开始疯狂地大喊“古列尔莫先生！Mio dio(我的上帝) ！Bella! Bella！(美人！美人！)”于是我开始更加高声地冲他吼叫，企图在音量上盖过他；正在这时，H像个他妈的打了谋杀类固醇的奥林匹克跳远选手一样蹦过整个房间来试图把我拽开。我尝试在他的手臂底下挣扎，但这无济于事，因为H在发火的时候有着相当于十个神经病的力气。结果我只能等在一边，看H自己探出头去用意大利语朝郝罗尼莫喊了什么。不管他说的是什么，都显然要比我的努力有效，因为那些歌声现在都停止了。

 

如今回想起来，下次H想要谋杀郝罗尼莫的时候，他有我完全的支持和祝福。

 

**星期六**

H改变了他谋杀郝罗尼莫的主意！他意识到这意味着熟食店就得关门了。多么不折不扣的一个伪君子。我告诉他，得知自己的荣誉对他来说还比不上一堆发臭的萨拉米斯腊肠、发霉的奶酪和要价过高的红酒(如果不是这些酒我一开始就不会喝醉，也就不会给郝罗尼莫发性爱短信——同样是符合逻辑的)，真是让我欢欣鼓舞。H只是摆出自鸣得意的表情。他指出我没有立场占据道德高地——鉴于我过去的两天里都在为谋杀郝罗尼莫的事威胁对他的性援助进行扣留，那既然如今谋杀计划已经被正式撤销了我还有什么好抱怨的呢？我告诉H他对道德高地的定义比蠕虫的墓地还要低。H没有对我精妙的类比表示赞赏。

 

拒绝跟H说话了。

 

H拒绝跟我说话了。

 

没人再说话了。

 

可能会去自己谋杀郝罗尼莫。没人能说这个蠢货王八蛋不是自找的。

 

刚刚花了冷静而高效的三十分钟构想如何谋杀郝罗尼莫。出于正义的诗意起见，这应该涉及到一支手机。

 

**17** **：45**      H正站在楼下大喊“威尔！”，我暂时忘记了自己正在故意无视他，回喊道“干嘛？”，然后他又喊了一次“威尔！”。这真是太典型了——他就是不说他到底想要干嘛(或者挪动他懒惰的老屁股下楼来亲自跟我说)，而是指望着我过去找他。让他去死吧。我才不要先妥协。

 

**18** **：00**      我先妥协了。但这不是我的错，因为这里的房主刚刚过来敲门，问我们是不是一切都好(毫无疑问是由于“威尔”“什么”“威尔！”“什么？”“ **威尔！** ”“ **什么？** ”的对话正像一个美国/立陶宛音爆一样在房子里回荡)。

 

我走进厨房里然后说：“什么？”

 

比安奇先生焦虑地在我们之间做着手势，不停问道“有问题吗？这里有问题吗先生们？”

 

我跟H完美地齐唱道“不，这里一点问题都没有”。毫无疑问这是个弥天大谎，但它闻之极其令人信服，因为如果H是唬烂界的皇帝，我就是唬烂界的大公和首席大使。H然后把手放在我肩膀上来表明任何存在问题性的事物在这里都没有容身之处——我很想把他甩开，但还是忍住了，因为他只会再把手放回去，然后我再把它甩下来，这八成会演变成一场搏斗，比安奇先生会被疏忽地卷入其中最后落得被谋杀掉的结局。

 

比安奇先生安下心来，开始对着我们用意大利语滔滔不绝。我不知道他在说什么但他看上去相当热情。H做了一个简短的翻译：诸如我们是多么好的租客，在经历了通常那些堕落的游客之后，有我们这样端正体面的人士入住是多么令人愉快。我一边听着，一边给了H一个“要是他知道就好了”的眼色。我和H于是发出了一阵于礼不合的笑声。比安奇先生看上去很疑惑，于是H开始用意大利语对他说些迷人的唬烂。

 

在我们一头雾水的房东离开之后，我问H他刚刚到底想干嘛，但他自己也不记得了，因此总而言之这事已经没什么意义了。H看上去风度翩翩，我正要在厨房桌子上面发起一些性相关的活动，然而随即意识到自己还在跟他发脾气，不幸地只能把他留在楼下回床上睡觉去了——这涉到及 **原则问题** 。受到 _柯梦波丹_ 的诱惑，想去翻翻上面有没有关于“如何与你的男人和好”的文章，最终还是决定算了，因为不管他们建议了什么都八成只能让事情发展得更坏。

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**星期天**

H终于妥协了，说我的荣誉对他来说当然要比一堆火腿和意式薄饼重要，而如果我真的想要他谋杀郝罗尼莫，他会这么做的。然后他补充道“如果这能让你目前经典的闷气提前结束，那会是个额外的惊喜。”

 

“我没在 _闷气_ ，”我说。

 

他仅仅给了我一个他最爱的 _“我亲爱的威尔，你我都知道这是纯粹的胡扯”_ 嗤笑(我说他的最爱，是因为他实际上有一整个各种不同嗤笑的储备来适用任何可以想象的场合)。

 

“我 _没有_ ，”我说。

 

H仍然在嗤笑，因此作为报复我补充道：“而且从现在开始我正式扣留 _所有_ 的性援助，考虑到你愿意从一个想把我操翻在厨房桌子上的人那里买你的夹心橄榄和鹅肝酱。”

 

现在H看上去好像马上就要哭了。

 

**11** **：00**      H现在绝望地想要再次去谋杀郝罗尼莫而我不停地驳回他的要求。这就是人们所说的“讽刺”。

 

**12** **：00**      扣留性援助唯一的问题是，结果你把性援助从你自己那里也扣留了。这全都是 _柯梦波丹_ 的错。我一开始就不应该听信他们的垃圾建议。

 

**12** **：03**      告诉H我已经准备好了对性援助的分配进行协商。

 

**13** **：30**      性援助的分配被成功地协商了：接下来的几天里我肯定没法把路走直了 。H现在看上去难以置信地洋洋得意。我计划晚上故意枕在他胸膛上入睡，以便通过流口水在他身上实现对他所有得意的消极报复。

 

**14** **：00**      刚刚意识到——我的天——我 _仍然_ 不知道H的“重大惊喜”是什么。我由衷地希望那不涉及到谋杀或者性援助，因为我不认为自己还能应付它们任何一种更多了。

 

**14** **：15**      刚刚通知H他的自传标题应该叫做 _《谋杀与性援助》_ 。H说他会考虑一下它；用的是那种代表着他已经考虑过并且认为它就是狗屎的语气。

 

我想知道我应该管自己的自传叫什么。大概会管它叫 _《谋杀与性援助第二卷》_ 。

 

**15** **：30**      又一个怒气冲冲的人出现在了我们的花园里！一开始我以为又是邻居回来抱怨花的事，但结果是一个留着大胡子的奇怪小矮个(认真地，他胡子的长度和体积难以形容)控诉我用发错的性爱短信打碎了郝罗尼莫的心，把他逼到了绝望的边缘。我一直试图打断他，指出如果郝罗尼莫是一个受挫的跟踪狂以及诡异的性变态那很难称得上是我的错，任何理智正常的人都会意识到如果我不是喝得烂醉的话是不可能要求他过来吹我的喇叭然后把我操翻在厨房桌子上的；更不要提另一个小小的事实那就是那些性爱短信 _显然_ 不是给他而是发给我另一半(碰巧是个如果你不滚到一边去就会把你连同你的傻逼胡子一起谋杀掉的超级badass)的。然而我不需要费心了，因为他根本不给我在延边，侧边，或者随便哪一边插话的机会，因为他决心要为了郝罗尼莫史诗般的悲恸持续对我演讲，直到我开始失去生存的意志(而我是那个不得不每天忍受H的演讲的人，因此我自认为对于浮夸演讲的忍耐门槛已经高得吓人了)。

 

最终连他自己也意识到了这样下去不会有什么结果，因此宣布剩下的他会写给我。“哦好的，请务必发邮件给我，”我礼貌地说，“我的邮箱地址是WhyDon’tYouKissMyAss@IDon’tGiveAShit.com。”他事实上开始拿出笔记这个地址，然后才意识到这个，实际上，并不是我真正的邮箱地址。然后他愤怒地变成了亮红色。幸运的是H就在附近(沐浴在阳光里向外辐射着谋杀射线)所以他很快意识到自己屁办法都没有，跟他的胡子一起从花园跑了出去。我向他们挥手告别，即使他们并配不上如此文明的手势，因为虽然他的口音有些难以辨认，我还是有94％的把握听到了他管我叫“冷酷无情的撩骚者”——而因为一个人在喝醉的时候无法正确操作他的手机，就在他自己的前花园里管他叫冷酷无情的撩骚者绝对是超出一般标准的逾越行为。

 

(译者注：“撩骚者”——“cock tease”，意指不断进行性暗示和挑逗、但是又不肯实际发生性关系的人或者行为)

 

奇怪的是，我同样意识到那个胡子矮人一直都没有解释他到底是谁。我猜测最有可能是以下这几种：郝罗尼莫的(1)丈夫，(2)情人，(3)关心的亲戚，(4)精神科护士，或者(5)假释官。

 

说到情人和假释官，我一直相信“用人不疑(give credit where credit’s due )”是个好政策，所以在他离开之后我着重称赞了H，他仅仅是像只邪恶的大蜥蜴一样躺着晒太阳什么都不做也能散发出如此强效的谋杀射线。H把眼睛睁开一条缝，坦白他刚刚并没有在听我们的对话，而且现在对谋杀什么人来说也实在热过头了。然而这话我一刻都没有信过。我毫无疑问地确信，只要情况需要，H可以在洪水、飓风、圣经中的瘟疫和蝗灾、僵尸世界末日以及海、陆、空发生的各种灾害中谋杀别人。事实上,说天气太热而没法杀人大概只是H版本的谦虚托词。

 

**18** **：00**       尽管如此，我还是对郝罗尼莫史诗般的悲恸难以抑制地感到了一 _点点_ 的内疚。因此我去找H来安慰自己并不是，实际上的，一个冷酷无情的撩骚者。不用说，事情的发展没有遵循计划：H思考了一会然后说，从他的立场来看，鉴于我长达数年冷酷无情的撩骚行为几乎把他搞疯，他或许不得不对这一观点表示同意。我为自己辩护道，在某个人数次企图对你进行精心谋杀的谋杀，然后把你肢解的部分在矫揉造作的晚宴上供应给你的同事之后，冷酷无情地撩骚他并不是毫无理由的。H勉强同意我说得有道理。

 

**18** **：30**      回想起来，H和郝罗尼莫或许可以通过共同沉溺在我用冷酷无情的撩骚对他们造成的心理创伤之中达成休战。就像是某种形式的互助集会。他们可以管自己叫做CHCT支持组织，或者威尔·格拉汉姆的冷酷撩骚幸存者协会。

 

并不是说郝罗尼莫能从中得到多少安慰，考虑到H的康复前景要比他好得多。当然在我扣留性援助的时候除外……不可否认地我有明确的计划这么做。

 

**18** **：35**      哦天啊，我是个糟糕的人对不对？ **一个糟糕的冷酷无情的撩骚混蛋。**

 

**18** **：40**      哦好吧。管他的。

 

**20** **：30**      日记计划的第一周正式结束！除去一两项挫折，极端成功的七天。被美国政府通缉在逃要远比那些好莱坞电影让你相信的容易得多。

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**星期一**

今早我走下楼，发现有一只狗坐在花园里，脸上带着一种戏剧化的悲哀表情。我得承认自己因为时隔这么久再次看到一只狗出现在附近而过于激动了，并且及时表达出了想跟他一起打发时间的意图。这时这只狗欢呼雀跃起来，这意味着要么它是只异常友好的畜生，或者它是个善于操纵人心的阴谋家，正在试图诱使我去做他想要我做的事情。不过不管它的动机如何，他的意图是100％成功的，因为H一下楼来我就大声向他宣布了收养它的企图。H看上去很痛苦，但是没有实际上说不。

作为一种磨合练习，我建议H跟我一起为这只狗想个名字。H一开始坚持拒绝因为他对此的兴趣精确为零，但我最终还是成功地让他改变了主意（这我是通过挂在他胳膊上像个神经病一样一边摇摆一边重复“快点给那只见鬼的狗想个名字”实现的）。

H在我挂在他胳膊上摇摆的时候不断地发出饱受煎熬般的叹气，但最终他还是同意了，并且实验性地抚摸了一下它作为一种额外的友好姿态。那只狗立刻开心地疯了，好像认为H是他失散已久的兄弟一样，随后扑倒在他脚边用沉醉的眼神注视着他。它明显在试图用拉拢我的方法来拉拢他，这似乎是个好时机向H指出，基于同样极度善于操控人心的基础上，他们两个注定会相处得非常友好。

 _ H _ _ 对狗的名字的建议 _

1.但丁 （译者注：《神曲》的作家）

2.卡雷伽 （译者注：卡雷伽·潘萨诺，13世纪的热那亚商人、政治家、文人）

3.莱昂纳多 （译者注：显然是指莱昂纳多·达·芬奇）

_ 我对狗的名字的建议 _

1.哥们

2.硬汉条子上校

3.杰克·克劳福德

 

唯一比我对H建议的反对更激烈的是H对我建议的反对，因此这只狗似乎注定要没名字了。说实话我或许应该直接管它叫温斯顿或者巴克斯特之类的，但是迫使H站在镇广场的中央大喊着“硬汉条子上校”或者“杰克·克劳福德”的机会太珍贵了，令人难以放弃。

 **13** **：00**      几个小时之后，没名字的狗已经用尾巴打碎了一个花瓶，在沙发上留下了爪印，并且嚼烂了H的一双无价的意大利皮鞋，然后瘫在我们的床上，心满意足地流了一枕头口水。H开始不停地翻眼睛，强烈地暗示他将会从我和狗的同时消失之中获得巨大的愉悦，所以我决定带着它去镇上散散步。我没有一根合适的狗链，所以不得不退一步用了H的一根领带（之前我都没注意到他有这东西，虽然这也不是特别令人惊奇，因为只有H会在被众多执法机构追捕的情况下费心带上领带去一个焖烧一样的地中海国家）。并且可以说我这么做了真是非常幸运，因为我们半路遇到了另一只狗，而那只没有名字的狗立刻杀心大起，如果不是我拽着领带把它拉开绝对会把它谋杀致死。从这个方面来看，它已经跟H一起混得太久了。

我告诉那只狗，哪怕只有一次，为什么我的生活中就不能有些不具备高度谋杀性的东西，它能不能劳驾让自己像点样子？那只狗的脸上立刻浮现出了一种相当狡猾的表情，然后改变主意换上了一副悲伤的神情，试图像之前通过摇尾巴和舔我的手拉拢我。我想要说自己拒绝向这种明显是在唬烂的把戏屈服，不过当然那我就是在撒谎，并且及时地原谅了它杀死那位意大利老太太的迷你贵宾（只要给它一半的机会，同样还有那位意大利老太太）的企图。在这一方面，看上去很有可能是H背着我训练了它一个早上。

 **13** **：15**      唔，不幸的是，去往镇上的散步结果变成了一个巨大的错误，因为我和那只谋杀狗刚刚走到镇广场就立刻被一对游客袭击了，对方声称是这只狗的真正拥有者。他们明显相当开心于找到了它，因为他们把自己猛扔到它身上，并且开始一边用亲吻糊满它毛绒绒的脸一边发出快乐的哀号。说实话我为他们感到相当尴尬（这相当能说明问题，因为我是那个曾经穿着内衣站在屋顶上的人，因此我对当众出丑的容忍程度已经高得异乎寻常了）。然而这里没有什么我能做的了，于是我决定离开，并且在这之前对那只操控人心和嗜杀成性的狗谨慎地说了再见——正在这时一个全新水平的当众出丑被解锁了，因为它的主人立刻开始跟在我身后，大声嚷嚷着指责我是一个冷酷无情的偷狗的混蛋。

我转回头过去宣布我没有偷走这只狗，相反地是在我的前花园里发现它在试图操控我，然而他们只是开始对我撅起嘴唇，带着一种公然的“啊好吧，一个不错的故事”的表情。我继续解释道这只狗已经在我的前院待了数小时了，这时他们的表情演变成了“啊好吧——正是那种我们指望从你这种偷狗贼的嘴里说出来的故事”。然后他们要求知道我住在哪里，但是由于他们可能会突然出现然后被H谋杀致死的风险，我没有敢告诉他们。取而代之地，我给他们严肃地演讲了关于当一个负责任的狗主人(包括，但不限于，永远保证这只畜生栓在链子上)而不是对无私的救助者进行毫无根据的偷窃指控(包括，但不限于，口头诽谤的合法处罚)的重要性。然后我以一种刻意摆出的庄严姿态走开了，仪表堂堂地展示了忠诚、勇敢和正直——虽然这并不是特别成功，因为我立刻听到他们中的一个对着手机讲话，告诉那一头的人他们的狗被一个留着嬉皮胡的坏脾气美国佬偷走了。

 **13** **：30**     回到家里的时候H问我为什么又没狗了，因此我被迫向他解释关于那两个游客和盗窃质控的事。H转了转眼珠对我说，下一次我应该考虑少些热忱在募集犬只领养机构的受益人上 (他的确是这么说的，“过度热忱”。为什么他不能像个正常人那样直接叫我别再犯傻？)。出于礼貌，我仍然在假装自己在听。我不确定自己看上去是不是可信，因为当“你留着嬉皮胡……你留着嬉皮胡……”的声音就像一个永久的循环一样围绕在你的头顶的时候，集中精力于一个关于偷窃别人的狗的演讲还是颇为困难的。

 **22** **：55**     就在我认为今天已经没法再糟的时候，那个狗屎谚语稳稳地击中了那个狗屎风扇(译者注：英语中有句歇后语“when shit hit the fan”表示情况变得很糟糕，那个画面大家自行想象一下就明白了……)。针对我们的敌意行动开始了， ** _某个人_** (即是说郝罗尼莫)在半夜里吵醒了我们，通过在我们的卧室窗户正下方用超大音量播放那首疯狂的 ** _努嘛努嘛_** 歌(译者注：这首歌大家也都很熟悉，中文翻唱版即为郭美美的《不怕不怕》，此歌原曲为罗马尼亚语，歌词中的“努嘛努嘛”曾一度成为网络热梗。大家可以点击链接欣赏一下这首歌：dragostea din tei)。我对这一亵渎的暴行唯一的事先印象只有那个臭名昭著的网络热梗，因此不必多说，听到它以高分贝在我的前院里狂轰滥炸真的令人高度不安。性爱短信的缺乏显然逼迫郝罗尼莫采取了绝望手段，现在他正在试图用欧陆流行乐折磨我们。H高速从床上冲下来跑到楼下，决心要谋杀掉郝罗尼莫。

 **22** **：55**     H同样决心谋杀掉欧陆流行乐。

 **23** **：01**      H决心谋杀掉每一个人(情况一切正常)。

 **23** **：02**      我跟在H之后勇敢地跑下了楼，准备协助可能发生的一切谋杀。

 **23** **：03**      忘记了我正光着身子因此被迫跑回楼上去穿衣服。以我的经验来讲，实施谋杀的时候身上还是穿着衣服比较好，以防警察半路出现。

 **23** **：04**     冲着楼下喊H确保自己穿着衣服。

 **23** **：05**      H穿着衣服。回想起来我应该考虑到他在所有谋杀相关的领域都是专家，不会犯在谋杀欧陆流行乐的时候光着身子这种新手错误。

 **23** **：06**      周围其他住宅的灯全亮了起来。狗在吠叫。婴儿在嚎哭。欧陆流行乐在轰鸣。

 **23** **：07**     邻居们正在为了欧陆流行乐对我们破口大骂。H正在用意大利语安抚他们。虽然我不知道他干嘛还要费心这么干，鉴于几乎可以肯定地说，不论怎样他都会在今年结束前谋杀掉他们全部。

 **23** **：08**      欧陆流行乐依然在以高音量播放。邻居们已经歇斯底里了。我知道自己应该下楼去帮忙，但是就这样在一边看着当观众真的太有意思了。事实上现在唯一缺少的就是爆米花。然而我并不是一个完全的叛徒，因此我仍然100％地支持H在对战邻居们和 ** _努嘛努嘛_** 中旗开得胜。

 **23** **：09**      H用假山庭院里拿来的一块巨大的滚你妈-石头把CD播放器砸得粉碎。我不知道他为什么不直接把它关了？说什么来着，过度反应。

 **23** **：10**      邻居们全都在为了H如此高效地谋杀了欧陆流行乐而向他报之以热烈掌声。于是我也感激地探出窗外向他鼓起掌来。然后我喊着“干得漂亮(Bravo)！”在假山上撒了一些欧元。H给了我一个轻微邪恶的眼神，因为他知道我在公然开他的玩笑。

 **23** **：15**      现在H把邻居们邀请到了厨房喝睡前饮料，并且开始用意大利语对他们说些迷人的唬烂。我想知道他打算怎么解释欧陆流行乐的事？不知为何，我不认为“我自从2013年以来的男朋友正在经过了一系列发错的性爱短信之后被熟食店老板跟踪”的结果会非常好。虽然或许邻居们都是性越轨癖者，因此会满意这个故事？

 **23** **：30**      太过尴尬而不敢下楼以防万一H告诉了他们sext的事。

 **23** **：31**      “sext”用意大利语怎么说？问了谷歌翻译但是它不告诉我。

 **23** **：32**      我打赌他 ** _已经_** 告诉他们sext的事了。如果我现在走进厨房里他们大概会为身为一个性越轨癖者而向我热烈鼓掌，这样H就可以通过对我抛撒欧元高喊“干得漂亮(Bravo)！”来复仇了。

 **23** **：45**     被那些意大利人搞得无法入眠。我想要给H发短信要他把他们都扔出去，然而我现在因为显而易见的原因对短信精神过敏。

 **23** **：50**      想要借助数羊睡着但是没有成功。

 **23** **：55**      试图通过构思一封措辞强烈的指责信给 _柯梦波丹_ 然后寄给编辑一个里面放着H的大箱子睡着。一个稍微更有前途的策略。

 **00** **：10**      现在邻居们正在醉醺醺地唱着 ** _努嘛努嘛_** 的旋律。我想知道H会不会用石头把他们谋杀掉？虽然我知道八成是H鼓励他们这么干的，就为了惹我生气。事实上，毫无疑问，我将永久性地被一群H训练来唱 ** _努嘛努嘛_** 的意大利人跟踪来作为一种精神折磨。

 

 **00** **：15**      其中一个邻居在网上找到了 ** _努嘛努嘛_** 并且开始以高音量播放，枉顾一个小时之前他们还在牢骚完全相同的事情使得H不得不用石头谋杀掉它。这就是人们所说的“讽刺”。

 **00** **：20**      他们还在唱。难道他们就没有家要回吗？

 **00** **：25**      好吧，我不得不做些什么了。就算走进厨房的时候他们用努嘛努嘛的调子对我唱“drunken sexts”我也不在乎了。

 **00** **：30**      H正以极其自命不凡的姿态坐在桌子上，衬衫袖子卷起，跟一位更加成熟体面些的邻居谈话，其他人则醉醺醺地绕着厨房又唱又跳。其中一个正一边高声歌唱一边在空中挥动着手臂，袒露出肚子上一片骇人的无垠的毛发。这真是一副可怕的光景：而我这些年来是看过不少相当可怕的光景的，所以我这样描述可不是在夸大。

 **00** **：35**      邻居们全都在同一时间发现了我，开始齐声喊到“古列尔莫！”就像正在迎接一个失散已久的亲戚，而他们此生的快乐唯一所需的就是看到我的身影走进厨房。一群多么虚伪的家伙。他们又不是因为社交原因过来这里——他们在这里只是因为当地的性变态在半夜播放流行乐以及H是个迷人的唬烂王。说到这个，这些邻居极其明显地全部都在竞相奉承H。最初我觉得这有些诡异，直到我想起来当H没在谋杀别人的时候他可以异常地魅力四射。

 **00** **：40**      奋力从喝醉的邻居中间挤出一条路到达桌子前面，坐到H的身边对他耳语让他把他们扔出去，或者谋杀掉他们，或者 ** _做些什么_** ，再没法睡会觉我就要没命了。H以一种可憎而夸张的明白事理的语调说，我们不能就这么出去谋杀掉我们所有的邻居，因为那可能会招致当局的注意。怎样一个伪君子啊——就好像过去这个理由阻止过他一样。

 **00** **：41**      坐在桌旁的那个人正在热切地对H解释道每个人都误解了那首可恶的歌，它真正的名字其实叫Dragostea Din Tei(椴树下的爱)， ** _努嘛努嘛_** 只是那个臭名昭著的网络热梗的名字。H甚至没有假装在听——这还是颇为不同寻常的，因为H通常在唬烂别人让对方以为他在专心倾听(实际上他没有)上面技艺高超——这就是为什么他在一边谋杀众多随机个人的同时还当了许多年备受尊敬的精神科医生。

 **00** **：45**      那个邻居依然在畅谈欧陆流行乐。他以为自己正在与H进行非常严肃的欧洲流行文化探讨；他没有意识到的是H正在幻想把他乏味无趣的脑袋煮进一锅 _Le Creuset_ (法国知名厨具品牌，以生产色彩丰富的铸铁珐琅锅具而闻名世界，在中国这个牌子被翻译做“酷彩”)焙盘炖菜里。

 **00** **：50**      刚刚听到那个掩饰不甚成功的欧陆流行乐迷邻居解释说，除去一些荒唐可笑的元素(即是说它的曲调、唱腔和歌词：换句话说，它的所有部分)， ** _努嘛努嘛_** 实际上是一首关于无从报偿的爱情的歌。上帝啊。郝罗尼莫明显对于跟踪某人直到他在自己都意识不到的情况下变成你的男朋友上一无所知；他需要向H请教请教，并且搞到一些关于如何更加高效地穿着长外套高深莫测地站着然后坐进你见鬼的本特利里去谋杀某个人的诀窍。

 **01** **：00**     出于绝望，我最终还是喝了一杯。这是其中一个邻居带来的一种意大利利口酒。它实际上还是相当不错的。

 **01** **：10**      我想我应该再喝一杯。

 **01** **：15**      持续尝试在桌子下面用脚挠H的腿。如果被人发现了自己怕痒的事H会死于耻辱；他认为这降低了他作为一个无懈可击的badass的格调。

 **01** **：16**      H正在对我施以他的死亡瞪视来试图阻止我挠他。无视他。

 **01** **：20**      刚刚把脚放在H的腹股沟上，他几乎把他的基安蒂呛出来。太有趣了。或许应该再来一杯利口酒。

 **01** **：30**      利口酒真的相当令人欲罢不能。

 **02** **：00**      **哦天哪** 我醉得好厉害。

 **02** **：10**       我们的邻居真是妙不可言。我们能有这样完美的邻居真是幸运至极。我爱他们每一个，他们是那么奇妙和完美。即使是那个长了一肚子毛的。他们是如此奇妙地完美，哦我的老天爷啊。

 **02** **：30**       H真是太太太太太太棒了，我希望我没有把他扔下过悬崖。嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿。H是只性感的野兽而且是有史以来存在过的最性感的东西。努嘛努嘛。来给我一些 **火热的爱** 啊你这个自命不凡的闷骚的性感神经病。嗷嗷嗷嗷。哈。

 


	8. Chapter 8

**星期二**

 

可能会死于宿醉

 

H表现得极其自鸣得意。他闭着眼发誓说我昨天花了一整个晚上告诉他，他如何是已知的现有宇宙里最惊人的存在，而我爱他更甚于钓鱼、修发动机和FBI的结合。据称我对他说“就算有一条穿着FBI制服而且会修发动机的鱼在那里，我仍然爱你更甚于那条他妈的鱼。”我坚持这是一个骇人的谎言。

10：30     人在实际上到底有没有可能死于宿醉？H说没有，但是保险起见我要咨询一下互联网，鉴于一旦涉及到我的身体健康问题H就是一个臭名昭著的唬烂王。脑炎，有人还记得吗？

10：35     谷歌博士说技术上来讲人是无法死于宿醉的。虽然某种程度上我不介意就这么死掉因为我感觉就像一堆狗屎。那种意大利利口酒简直就是炭疽。

10：45     H现在声称说，昨晚我保证会在接下来的两个星期包揽家里所有的清洁工作，作为我为自己醉醺醺的性爱短信导致的郝罗尼莫、醉酒的邻居和 ** _努嘛努嘛_** 全部责任的道歉。我发现自己告诉过H我爱他更甚于一条感性的修船马达的鱼这件事要比这个要容易接受得多。

11：00     我告诉H我愿意用性援助来交换他分担大扫除工作的责任。他说他会考虑考虑。

然而这是不是意味着我在为了交换H做家务而进行卖身？这看上去在道德上存疑啊。

11：20     H同样声称我曾公然大声地为把他扔下悬崖的事乞求原谅，这意味着他对邻居做出了一些仓促的解释。显然，他不得不告诉他们“把你扔下悬崖”在英语里是一句“对某人做傻事”的委婉语。对此我感到颇为恼火，但是仍然会把这事放过去，因为公然为自己的愚蠢祈求原谅要比承认我 _真的_ 把H扔下了悬崖更能为社会所接受一些。

11：30     H作为医生干得简直垃圾——怪不得他的执照被吊销了。他对急救管理的主意就是把脑袋贴在卧室门前，叙述又一件我在醉酒的时候干过的极其令人尴尬的逸事。

12：00     H刚刚又一次把脑袋靠在门上，提醒我说昨晚我曾经恳求他跟我做爱。他模仿的美国口音实际上相当漂亮，当然我就算在死亡的痛苦之下也不会对他承认这个——H最不需要的东西就是鼓励。

12：10     至少H没告诉我我加入了醉醺醺的邻居们的行列伴随着 ** _努嘛努嘛_** 的旋律又唱又跳。那就 _超出_ 尴尬的范畴了。

12：11     刚刚听到H又上楼来了。他显然想起了别的什么事情。天哪。

12：15     H惹人厌的脑袋刚刚探进门来，自鸣得意地通知我，我的确用两把沙拉叉子和一个饼干罐即兴了一段打击乐伴奏。据H声称，就算是林戈·斯塔尔本人也不可能以更大的气魄和奉献精神来打鼓了(虽然他痛心地补充道，考虑到我是在给一首醉醺醺的 ** _努嘛努嘛_** 做伴奏，因此这个事实完全无法为我带来应有的荣耀)。H说他对我的行为感到莫大的羞耻，因为我拒绝把沙拉叉放下，并且开始在每次他试图从我手里拿走它们的时候用它们敲他的头。

(译者注：林戈·斯塔尔，披头士乐队的鼓手)

这个故事的基本概要看上去似乎是：H是昨晚唯一一个走出我们厨房的时候还带着自己完整尊严的人。

 

12：30     我决心要把H灌醉，让他做些令人尴尬的事情。然后我们双方就能达成协议彼此都不再提及对方酒后的越轨行为，以便实现醉醺醺的互相和解。

12：45     刚刚告诉H的脑袋，如果他再不停止用我酒后的蠢事来折磨我，我就永不，绝不会再跟他的身体做爱了。H的脑袋只是得意地笑了，或许是因为它知道这是一个彻头彻尾的谎言。

15：30      我终于从宿醉地狱中恢复过来，从我的临终床铺上起身，拖着双腿去花园散步。诚实地说，我开始怀疑那瓶意大利利口酒实际上 _就是_ 炭疽。自从我的脑袋被捅过之后，我已经很久没有这么操蛋的感觉了。

15：40     第二次拖着腿围绕着花园散步，经过纱门的时候看到H正在厨房里。这意味着我控制不了地做起这种时候我总是会做的事情来，也就是带着夸张的悲伤表情走过去把手掌贴在玻璃上。我不记得是什么激发了我第一次这么做，但是现在这已经变成了一种常规和标准程序，表示我在非口头地告诉H“你现在或许可以满意大利炫耀你的不俗腔调，但别忘了我仍然知道你曾经住在一个玻璃盒子的事”。H对此的回应同样是极其可预见的，他开始翻白眼，好像周围有什么人准备来一场癫痫发作一样，但是不论如何还是走了过来，把自己的手与我的相贴(通常我们会以开始互相飞吻作为结束，就像两个多愁善感的老混蛋)。你可以看出来他并不想这么做但他似乎没法阻止自己——诚实地说我对此感到异常鼓舞，因为这建立了一种假设，证明H的绝地心灵控制力量正在慢慢地变得像浮夸自大那样可以通过性传播。

不管怎样，当我在提醒H他的那些玻璃盒子岁月的时候，他正站在门的另一边严肃地用唇语对我说些罗曼蒂克的宣言(除去他脸上的表情说明他在试图搞明白为什么在我持续地将他逼到精神崩溃边缘的情况下他还是爱我胜过生命本身)。正在这时我们被什么人猥琐地低吟着“Bella! Bella”的声音打断了。好吧，这自然只意味着一件事情，我转过身果不其然地看到郝罗尼莫正在篱笆顶上充满希望地探头张望，看起来就像变态跟踪狂官方团队的吉祥物一样。

郝罗尼莫的脑袋这一意想不到的出现使我立刻陷入了一个有趣的道德困境；那就是我到底是应该(a)做错误的事情，自己跳过篱笆赶他出去或者(b)做正确的事情，朝他大喊“快跑啊，你这蠢蛋！难道你意识不到你就要被谋杀致死了吗？”这一道德困境的结果是我事实上哪种都没干，虽然到了这时候这些已经都无所谓了，因为他早就让自己被FBI的头号通缉犯锁定了。

正如预料地H充满恶意地眯起了双眼，及时开启了谋杀模式高速冲出房子去肢解郝罗尼莫。我很想打开YouTube放 _圣爱尔摩之火_ 给他当音乐伴奏(“成为一个真枪实干的男人，我需要的只是一双轮子……”)，然而当H处于谋杀状态的时候他的移动是以光速进行的，所以当他从我身边呼啸而过的时候我甚至没来得及把我的手机掏出来。我或许应该承认在这一刻我真的期待看到郝罗尼莫“被汉尼拔”掉，不过遗憾的是它没有成真，因为郝罗尼莫做了任何人在看到H正以谋杀曲速冲向自己的时候所能做的唯一一个理智的反应：那就是坐回到你的性变态专用车，在你完结在H的焙盘炖菜里之前用它所能达到的最快速度逃走。

无视郝罗尼莫成功地避免了被谋杀的事实，H依旧像是取得了史诗性的胜利一般大摇大摆地凯旋而归，然后伸出胳膊揽住我，充满独占欲地亲了亲我的额头。我把这当做一个好机会来向他指出，虽然我很感激他以我的名义激活谋杀模式，然而他似乎忘了我 _完全_ 可以自己去谋杀掉郝罗尼莫的事实。虽然我不确定这到底有多有用，因为虽然H没有打断地听得非常耐心，你还是可以清楚地辨别出他正在想着：“不错的尝试，谋杀小学徒，但让我们不要忘记谁才是这里的FBI头号通缉犯——更不要提在你还是船坞里你爸的一颗精子的时候，我正在欧洲大陆上铲除纳粹这个小小的事实”。

在这一方面，H很显然希望自己来屠杀掉郝罗尼莫而不是让我去，因为这是他表达深情的方式，有点像是猫咪把啮齿类动物的尸体放在他们主人的地毯上作为一种“谋杀的奉献”。

16：00     天哪，我没法停止思考H猫咪式的谋杀献礼行为。当符合逻辑的结论得出之后这整个念头变得相当不祥，而且意味着在未来的几年内H或许最终会发展到将乱七八糟的尸体留在床底的那一步(然后期待我挠挠他的耳朵告诉他他是一个多好的男孩)，而这看上去并不像是一个渡过我们退休时光的特别合适的方式。

19：00     所有这些同样提醒了我我 **仍然** 不知道H的“重大惊喜”是什么。我开始考虑或许应该秘密地练习开心表情以应对即将出现的乱七八糟的尸体，以免伤害到H的感情。

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

星期三

H今早穷极无聊地坚持对着我朗读一篇关于艺术品修复的文章摘录。即使如此，我还是强迫自己假装出礼貌的兴趣，向他问了几个问题。H立即启动了智慧老者模式(差不多就像是尤达大师和宫城先生的结合体，再加一点疯狂在里面)悉心一一解答(译者注：宫城先生是1984年电影《小子难缠》里教导主角的空手道大师)。事实上一切都还好，直到他读到了一段关于佛罗伦萨洪水的部分，开始回忆起他在阿尔诺的一次缆车旅行。

“ ** _哪一_** 次？”我怀疑地问。这个时候H明智地闭上了嘴，因为他知道，但凡提到彼得莉亚 **一点点** 都会让我陷入到歇斯底里的嫉妒的怒火之中，而他不想让任何就近的物品被扔到他梳理完美的脑袋上。

“哦，很久以前的事了亲爱的，”H回答道，在他举着的报纸上方对我眨眨眼。“在我遇见你好多年前。”

“哦，那就没问题了，对不对？”我说着放下了刚刚手里掂量着的胡椒罐。H松了一口气，脑袋再次消失回了报纸后面。在这一方面，当事情进入了互相扔东西的阶段，我绝对有着明显的优势，因为我十分善于接住H向我方向投掷的不管是什么东西，而H仅有80％的扑救成功率。我怀疑这是因为不像我，H没有在高中的时候被迫打棒球。这一切显示了生活的运作方式有时是多么奇妙，因为青少年时期的我彻底地厌恶棒球，而几乎不可能想象到，这项技能在日后跟我的谋杀夫夫互相投掷和防守导弹的时候会变得多么有用。

10：00     刚刚我正好撞见了我们的一个邻居。她很年轻漂亮，而且十分友好：她的名字是索菲亚。她要我传达给H她对那个愉快的晚上的感谢。这当然是一个谎言，因为首先那根本不是晚上而是凌晨，其次那非常骇人而一点也不愉快。

索菲亚仍然在那里微笑着看着我，我终于记起来我应该表现得像个正常人士而不是一个在逃的通缉犯，因此邀请她来家里喝咖啡聊天。结果我发现索菲亚的丈夫，乔凡尼，同样比她要年长(而且听上去像是个自命不凡的万事通；换句话说，一个非谋杀版本的H)，因此她跟我显然有着很多共同点而或许注定要成为柏拉图式密友。

11：30     我确实十分喜欢与索菲亚谈话。不像我，她对于男人和如何让他们开心都很了解，于是我断然选择从今以后都找她咨询而不是 _柯梦波丹_ 。她说H显然对我非常有保护欲，但只是因为他是如此地在乎我。

“试着从他的角度看问题，古列尔莫，”她说，“你显然对他非常珍贵，而他不想失去你。”

现在我对H感到有些抱歉了。我想他也不是那么糟糕，只要你忽略过所有那些厚颜无耻的唬烂和连续谋杀。现在我决定要更加努力地让他开心，让他知道我的谢意。索菲亚建议准备一顿浪漫的晚餐，但是我指出H是一个ACE大厨，而我拼凑出来的不论什么垃圾都可能只会让他捧腹大笑至死。索菲亚说重要的是心意。是这样吗？唔唔唔。或许我应该为H准备一顿浪漫晚餐。能有什么会出错的？

说到另一件事，我希望索菲亚不要叫我“古列尔莫”，但是再次地，“古格”听上去只会更糟糕。

12：00     呃，灾难第二篇章现在发生了，因为结果那只没名字的狗为了报答我们落入它的操纵之中以及短暂的收养给我们留下了纪念品——一他妈吨的跳蚤。寄生的、吸血的畜生……整整一公吨的。

“干得漂亮，亲爱的，”H说，“我相信你意识到了你需要设法把整间屋子消毒？考虑到这从最初开始就 ** _完全_** 是你的责任。”

我向H指出，技术上来讲，这是那只狗的责任。

H愤怒地朝我挥动起他的颧骨，告诉我他不准备跟我辩论关于跳蚤灾难的究责逻辑问题，而如果我想邀请那只狗回来一个接一个地把那些跳蚤捡起来，他很欢迎我那么做；只要我意识到一旦这个计划落空，我就得自己把这些跳蚤处理掉。我假装在听，等着H把话说完，接着扑闪着睫毛礼貌地提出由H接手谋杀跳蚤的工作，鉴于他对所有谋杀相关的事物都有着非同寻常的技巧和热情——但他说他拒绝。唔唔唔唔……这是他的想法。

12：30     H宣布要搬到旅馆里去住直到我解决掉跳蚤的问题。行啊好吧*大笑*我给他六个小时——没有我他根本没法生活比这更长的时间。

14：00     H不在之后，我即兴地把牛仔裤裤脚塞进袜子里作为一种防御措施，这样那些小畜生就没法咬到我了。实际上我现在很庆幸H没在这里看着这一幕，因为它看起来就像一套很垃圾的DIY生化防护衣。这或许是因为，实际上，它就是一套很垃圾的DIY生化防护衣。

17：00     正如预料，H从旅馆回来了。他一进门，所有的跳蚤都欢欣地跳起来迎接了他。

17：10     H承认他回来是因为他太想我了，同时痛苦地指出这是与他的最佳判断完全相违背的。他同意马上去谋杀掉那些跳蚤。我向他吐露了我认为跳蚤是恶魔造物的看法，因为它们不可能由一位爱着世人的上帝所创造。H说我或许有些道理。

我开始把跳蚤称作撒旦的爪牙，虽然H要我别在其他人面前这么讲，以免他们认为我正在经历一场严重的精神崩溃，比如：“我们的房子里出没着撒旦的爪牙。”

18：30     H像一个他妈的大师一样谋杀了所有的跳蚤。我告诉H如果他早就听我的自己上场，而不是浪费时间等待我有限的谋杀技术，这里的情况早就能妥善解决了。H只是表情严峻地抱起手臂，告诉我说在任何情况下我都不再被允许把狗这种恶臭的、寄生的畜生带进家里来。我假装同意，同时表情愧疚而悔恨地大声叹气。然而，H不知道的是，我打算启用我的 _难过脸_ 来让他改变这个主意。 _难过脸_ 包括动情地戴上我的眼镜，随后越过镜片的上方悲伤地注视着H。它从来没有失败过——虽然它应该被视为一种核武器，因为它只能有节制地使用，不然H会意识到自己被唬烂了，难过脸就会失去它的效力。直至今日它有着100％的成功率。对于一个常常位居FBI通缉榜榜首、以身为一个冷血混蛋闻名遐迩的人来说，H实在是一个软柿子。

19：00      H刚刚敲门想进去用浴室，但我正在对着镜子练习难过脸所以告诉他他不能进来。

20：30     从YouTube上下载了 _捉鬼敢死队_ 的主题曲，这样我就可以把词换成“灭蚤敢死队”然后跟着唱了。H没有被我机智的音乐梗逗笑——虽然这当然是他的问题而不是我的。

20：45      H的口音不怎么利于发“捉鬼敢死队(ghostbusters)”的音，因为他把重音放在了错误的元音上。听上去就像他在说“那些混蛋们(those bastards)”。

21：00     结果原来H从来没看过捉鬼敢死队，不知道那是什么！这意味着我将不得不去下载一个片源然后强迫H看完，因为我实在没法想象生活在没有捉鬼敢死队这样的文化剥夺之下。虽然我想应该说是对于八十年代的孩子而言(不像H，他更准确地应该被描述为十九世纪八十年代的孩子)。

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

星期四

今早索菲亚再次顺路过来拜访，不过这次她把乔凡尼也带了过来。原来他就是那个长了一肚子毛的唱歌的邻居——相当不幸地，我实在没法克服自己曾被迫目睹他长着蜷曲毛发的松弛腹部的事实，因而不敢直视他的眼睛。我感觉自己迫切地需要大声宣布“我见过你怪诞的肚子！”好挥去它盘桓不散的阴影，然后我们就能把这一页翻过成为朋友。可怜的索菲亚，想象一下不得不对长着那样肚子的人实施性援助是个怎样的情形啊(H的情况则相反，他的外表以通用标准来看不可否认地具备吸引力，即使他的脸在特定的光线角度下看上去相当古怪)。

索菲亚问我是如何与H遇见的，让我一下子呛在了咖啡里——因为这个故事不论用哪种角度来讲，都没法让它听上去能为社会所接受一点。幸运的是H半路插进来，开始施展迷人的唬烂。正如预料地，H跟乔凡尼立马像房子着了一样地勾搭火热，基于他们同为自命不凡的万事通的身份。因此我放弃了他们转而去找索菲亚聊天。在我离开之前我无意中听到乔凡尼说我是个漂亮的年轻人而H非常幸运，应该尽其所能地好好对待我来让我开心。H不断地点着头。我想我现在爱上乔凡尼了(以一种非性层面的方式)。

11：00     H跟乔凡尼正在为谁才是最自命不凡的万事通展开竞争。不用多说，赢的是H。我想为他欢呼，但是担心伤害到嫁给了较差的自命不凡万事通的索菲亚于是作罢。并不是说H和我 _实际上_ 地结婚了。我们身为夫夫更多地是在谋杀的层面上，而不是法律的层面。

11：10     突然发现他们都在说英语是出于对我这个唯一不会意大利语的人的尊重，被深深打动。我真是太他妈的特别了。

11：30     索菲亚跟我就像房子着了一样火热地勾搭了起来，虽然乔凡尼和H的房子是一幢配备管家和谋杀地下室的浮夸豪宅，我们的房子则是一间舒适老旧的公寓，有着披萨和酒瓶，鲍勃·马利播放在背景里。乔凡尼和H的脸上正挂着别无二致的自鸣得意而多愁善感的微笑看着我们：毫无疑问他们正在秘密地祝贺自己得到了年轻迷人的伴侣，即使他们自己既老又过时(在乔凡尼的例子上，还有一个像提线布偶的毛皮一样的肚子)。

14：30     索菲亚和乔凡尼离开之后，H坚持进入了另一个思维宫殿式昏迷(或者就只是一个经过了过度的自命不凡万事通竞赛之后的昏迷)，意味着我得自己极其无聊地打发这个下午……意味着我再次犯了读 _柯梦波丹_ 的错误。我说这是一个错误是因为我偶然发现了一篇关于伴侣们睡姿的文章，而且不是很喜欢我看到的东西。结果我和H最喜欢的姿势叫做“呼啸山庄”——猜对了谁是谁也没有奖品。我开始认为 _柯梦波丹_ 充斥着这个世界的邪恶。事实上或许我在浏览死灵书(译者注：此为恐怖小说作家H.P.洛夫克拉夫特所创作的克苏鲁神话中虚构的书籍，相传为阿拉伯人阿卜杜拉·阿尔哈萨德所著，记载着可怕的真相，阅读此书者无不失去理智，陷入疯狂)的时候都能度过比这舒适得多的时光。

15：30      当然也不是说这有多么重要。我的意思是谁会在乎你怎么睡觉？仅仅是因为一个人感觉睡在另一个人的胸膛上更舒服不意味着任何东西。这又不等于你 _真的_ 是呼啸山庄里的凯西(意味着你身体上虚弱而感情上歇斯底里)而另一个人是希刺克厉夫(因此是一个超有男子气概的混蛋)。

15：10      这绝对不意味着这个。

15：11     天啊这真是令人尴尬。看看我是怎样因为死灵书上的一篇肤浅的小文章反应过度的。

15：12     没错，我绝对反应过度了。

15：13     一点。

15：14     我有吗？

15：15     没错，我绝对是。

15：16     除非或许……

15：17     不。不我 ** _绝对_** 是反应过度了。

15：18     除非……只是……

15：19   **哦见他的鬼的我想做希刺克厉夫。**

15：20     我的呼啸山庄理论现在到达了临界质量，最终我承认被打败转而去找H，这样我就能跟他解释更多细节。不幸的是问题在于这意味着我得把这事说出口：这时我才意识到它听上去确实有些愚蠢。H明显有同样的感觉，因为他听到一半的时候脸上就挂上了他的“老天啊，这个小傻瓜 ** _这次_** 又想干嘛了？”表情。然而我没有让它阻挠我，因为又不是说H大部分时间说的不是些纯粹的扯淡——它们听起来可信得多只不过是因为里面那些隐喻和长单词。然而，这没法改变那些充斥着隐喻和长单词的扯淡仍然，真正意义上地，还是扯淡的事实。

“所以 _总而言之_ ，”我说，“我希望你停止总是这么散发男子气概和雄性荷尔蒙，以及你要知道，你不能指望自己永远穿着那条谚语中的裤子就因为你是FBI的头号通缉犯和一个恶名昭彰的神经病。”

(译者注：在英语俗语中，“穿着裤子”意指家庭中或者爱情关系中占据主导地位、说了算话的那一方，即“当家的”。)

“只要你喜欢，亲爱的，”H以一种无辜的语调回复道。接着他印证了自己不再做一个大男子主义混蛋的承诺，一把将我新娘式地打横抱起来，走上楼去，把我扔到床上接着扯光了我的衣服，然后投入了相当可观的时间和精力把我彻头彻尾地残酷蹂躏了一遍。公平地说，对于残酷的蹂躏那一部分我倒没什么要抱怨的，然而这一切都显示出H是一个狡猾的混蛋，不管你跟他说什么他都会故意给你做正相反的事。毫无疑问如果我让他更加大男子主义混蛋一点，他就会开始对我扑闪着睫毛恳求我把 ** _他_** 抱到楼上去彻头彻尾地蹂躏一遍了。(然而我并不打算把这个假设付诸实践，因为H足有他妈的一吨重，我根本不可能像他把我扔上床那样把他扔起来而不对自己的身体造成严重的伤害)。

19：00     仍然因为先前彻头彻尾的蹂躏而精疲力尽，难以从床上爬起来，因此我告诉H他得把晚餐给我端上楼来，就像他是我的管家那样。相反于预期地，H不仅仅同意了，甚至还接着温柔地坐在床边亲手喂我吃，就好像我是某种皇帝或者被宠坏的电视真人秀明星一样。事实上我越是命令他干这干那，他看我的神情就越是喜爱。可能他是在策划些什么(即他的“重大惊喜”)，这么做只是想将我误导进错误的安全感之中；不过这也并不真的要紧，因为并不是每一天你都能被FBI的头号通缉犯像个被宠坏的宝宝一样服侍的。

19：30     _提醒自己_ ：进行进一步的研究探索以期利用H潜在的受虐/主仆play情结。

22：00     基于呼啸山庄理论，我通知H自己绝对不会再把头枕在他胸膛上睡觉，因为他妈的 **我才是希刺克厉夫** 。H看上去有些恼火因为他喜欢我睡在他身上(就好像我是个巨大的，有感知的毛绒玩具)，即使他绝对不会这么承认。作为报复他压到了我的身上——说实话，我认为自己 _极端地_ 幸运才没有立刻窒息过去，因为正如之前所说的，他足有他妈的一公吨重。并不是说我不相信一个如此结实的人能有一公吨，但是他绝对真的有那么沉。我怀疑这些重量都是肌肉和恶意的结合。

试图用水利工程原理把H从我身上推开。没有成功。

试图通过告诉H床着火了来把他弄醒。同样是个不成功的策略。

H对于有FBI围在床边，有变异猪在假山上，牙仙子在枕头下面的说法同样免疫。

告诉H郝罗尼莫过来请求允许把我操翻在桌子上。没有效果。这个时候我开始担心H可能已经死了。

哈。结果H全程都一直醒着，只是太享受我精进的唬烂水准因此一直都没有移开，只是因为我以为他已经死了的焦虑才被迫告诉我。说真的，多么一个纯粹的混蛋啊。我爬到他身上好让 _他_ 感受一下被人慢慢地压到断气是什么感觉，结果显示这是一个不成功的复仇策略因为我的重量根本没法烦恼到H，鉴于他是由一公吨的恶意构成的。让事态更严重的是他用手臂箍住了我的背让我没法下来，然后在我叫他松手的时候假装睡着。最终我不得不保持这个姿势入睡，我的脖子以一种奇怪的角度扭曲着，就像 _驱魔人_ 里的那个小女孩。然而我绝对在睡着的时候把口水流到了他身上，所以技术上来讲胜利还是我的。

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

星期五

刚刚听索菲亚说过去的几天里熟食店的门上都挂着关门标识。我直截了当地问H他是不是已经把郝罗尼莫谋杀了，但是他说他没有。H实际上相当恼火——现在他不但没地方买他那些自命不凡的高价食品，甚至连谋杀郝罗尼莫的安慰奖也没了。我的理论是，郝罗尼莫终于反应过来H是怎样的一个badass，而他不应该选择潜入我们的房子用欧陆流行乐发动袭击。说实话我从来不清楚H是是怎么做到的。他甚至都不需要开口说些什么——仅仅是一个眼神就能清晰地传达出如果你跟他乱搞他会把你谋杀致死的事实。

11：00     刚刚花了数分钟在浴室镜子前面练习“我是个超级badass”表情；这比我想象的要困难得多。我不认为我的尝试非常成功，实际上诚实地讲简直是坨狗屎。我的眼镜对此尤其毫无帮助。

11：05     对自己有着能成功摆出超级badass表情的脸失去了信心。

11：20     要求H对我的badass表情从1到10打分。他给我打了6，但最终承认他只是想慷慨一点，实际上只有4。

12：00     正在为H是一个比我更厉害的badass生气。虽然想想至少我有一个超级badass永久性地任我差遣，也算是一种安慰了。如果生活给你柠檬，做柠檬水。或者，换句话来说：如果生活给了你一张badass不起来的脸，那就跟一个超级badass逃亡出境，同时充分将他的badassery为己所用。

14：00     H要去镇上一趟采购杂货，问我需要带点什么。我仍然没有决定要为浪漫晚餐做什么菜，因此不得不假装去洗手间好秘密地发短信给索菲亚寻求建议。

索菲亚说简单就好。但是H根本没有可能接受任何简单的东西，所以我决定将浪漫晚餐延期，直到我想出什么样的菜是既合适又不包含非法成分的。

16：00     H刚刚问我下周末想不想租辆车去别处转转。我同意这是个好主意，只要是我来驾驶，这时H自鸣得意地提醒我这是不可能的，因为我没有国际驾照(H显然有一个，鉴于他总是不得不在短时间内逃亡出国)。H然后问我想去什么地方。我是应该让他决定，还是应该自己选择以防他认为我懒惰而不知感恩？

去了洗手间给索菲亚发短信。索菲亚说先问问H有什么偏好，然后再说说我的偏好，再从入围名单里选一个我们都乐于接受的。但是H多半会想去什么能谋杀别人的地方，而我不确定这是不是一个度过周六下午的合适方式。

回到厨房里告诉H我还要考虑一下。这意味着我得选一个完全没人的地方。

回到洗手间问索菲亚她知不知道附近有没有什么地方是完全无人居住的。她列举了一些僻静的景点，之后补充了去某个荒野的建议，这样我们就可以进行只有野生动物会看见的狂热的户外性爱。很显然这叫做“al fresco”。说实话这不是个坏主意。

刚刚去向H建议al fresco，他看上去吃了一惊。毫无疑问，他认为在一片荒芜的田野中间，在意大利獾、土拨鼠以及不管什么那里有的东西的环绕下进行狂热性交往有损他的尊严。

17：00     我花了太多时间在洗手间里发短信给索菲亚，导致H刚刚问我——非常严肃地——我是不是得了尿路感染。我告诉他我没有，不过出于安全起见他可以检查检查我的前列腺。这本来是一个玩笑，但是H没get到它。

笑话一旦需要跟人解释就再也没有那么好笑了。

17：40     H现在确信我得了尿路感染并且正在否认病情。我想要发短信给索菲亚，问她当你的伴侣不相信你关于自己泌尿系统健康状况的陈述时该怎么办，但那就意味着我得再次去一趟洗手间，等于是适得其反了。

17：50     我问H有没有任何情况他会考虑在荒野里做爱。他说他要考虑一下。

18：00     H仍然在考虑。

18：05     告诉H他想的话可以占上位，因为我——不像 ** _某些_** 人——并不介意沾几根草和细枝。虽然我也不知道为什么H要介意这个，鉴于我曾经见过他身上沾满 ** _远远_** 更糟的东西(通常在同一时间来自于数个不同的人)。

18：30     刚刚大声嚷着“最后再说一次我没有尿路感染！还有你干嘛不干脆承认你就是太自命不凡才不愿意在荒野里做爱？”的同一时间比安奇先生走了进来收房租。尴尬。

19：00     H不停地为他想象中的尿路感染逼我喝红莓汁。我本来想告诉他滚蛋，但随后决定最好还是喝了它，鉴于毫无疑问地，他无论如何都会设法令我失去知觉然后强行把它灌进我的喉咙里。这又不是第一次了。

20：00     刚刚意识到还是直接告诉他滚开更合适。又一个失去的机会。

(译者注：“piss off”滚开的字面意义是“尿尿”，与当前的情况正好符合。)

星期六

H仍然拒绝和我做爱，以防加剧从来不存在的尿路感染。这意味着我不得不假装我真的得了尿路感染好让他把我治好。恼火。

11：00     我告诉H他是个治疗泌尿系统的神医，所以我们现在可以做爱了，拜托？H拒绝了——他认为我仍然在自己的泌尿系统健康问题上讳疾忌医。

H真是根屁股上的刺。或者可以说，膀胱上的。

11：30     我告诉H他是个治疗泌尿系统的巫师，所以我们现在可以做爱了拜托？他说不。

12：00     终于找到机会告诉H“滚蛋(piss off)”然后笑倒在地。不用说他没有get到所以我不得不跟他解释但是他仍然没笑。他真是太惹人烦了。唯一能让他觉得好笑的东西只有令人尴尬的食人双关语。

12：15     刚刚问H如果我的前列腺不进行参与的话我们能不能做爱。他说不。多么一个彻头彻尾的伪君子——现在再来关注我的身体健康已经有些太晚了吧，考虑到这跟那个曾经试图把我的脑壳锯开的是同一个人。我向H指出这一点，但他只是摆出一副傲慢的神情。然而不得不承认，当你在被提醒自己曾经试图锯开自己(更好的)另一半的时候还能显得傲慢而道德优越不是件容易的事，所以对于成功办到它的H还是用人不疑吧。

12：30      H正在扮演守贞修女——还是得了尿路感染的那种。我要把“典型的虚伪”添加到“毫无羞耻的唬烂”跟“连续谋杀”的指控后面。

13：00     H在下午终于从他对尿路健康的迷恋中走了出来，意味着我终于可以做任何我喜欢的幼稚而不负责的行为而不被他翻白眼。虽然这实际上颇为讽刺，因为H的成熟而负责的行为就是去做些高度非法的事。

17：30     索菲亚顺路过来拜访，发现我正伴随着 _放克灵魂兄弟_ 的音乐声在厨房里跳舞。尴尬。

18：00     我试图用H买的昂贵咖啡机给索菲亚弄杯咖啡，但最终不得不承认失败，因为它看上去就像是企业号星舰甲板上的东西而你得有许可资格才能操作它。索菲亚也用不了它，因此我们最终放弃转而用茶来替代，我为H拥有一台先进得几乎像HAL-1000或者 _终结者_ 里的天网一样有思维的咖啡机向她道歉(译者注：HAL–1000是电影《2001太空漫游》里飞船的人工智能，为了避免自己被关闭杀害了飞船里的乘客；而《终结者》系列电影里的天网试图灭绝人类取而代之)。索菲亚说她认为H非常魅力和迷人(我插话告诉她H自己已经 ** _非常好_** 地意识到这一点了)，然后补充说她同样觉得他有些吓人。我感到自己没法有理有据地反驳她——考虑到甚至对于外行来说H都他妈很可怕——但是毫无疑问地H知道他要是谋杀了索菲亚我永远都不会原谅他，因此最终觉得可以安全地告诉她H完全无害并且是个大软柿子。我随后提出 _难过脸_ 的事来论证这个观点，虽然我们得先对周遭进行侦察来确保H不在附近(因为如果他发现了的话难过脸就报废了，而想再找个有它一半效果的办法极端困难)。

18：30     假装成正常人士，而不是FBI头号通缉犯的同居情人跟索菲亚聊天让我发现愉快地与人相处而不是永远饱受折磨并且火冒三丈的感觉有多好。结合一下得出结论就是，成为FBI头号通缉犯的同居情人是避免永远饱受折磨并且火冒三丈的必要条件……听上去不是一件好事，但不管咋样我还是建议我们喝一杯庆祝。索菲亚问我们是在庆祝什么，不过我方便地暂时性失聪，假装没有听到她的话。

20：00     天哪。乔凡尼一定是在回家路上碰见了H，因为他们一边进行着关于威尔第的自命不凡的谈话一边出现了——随后发现我和索菲亚正在以令人尴尬的夸张方式围着厨房桌子一边唱着“谁来打911！小妞辣到舞池着火……喔噢！”一边跳舞(译者注：这首歌是Sean Kingston 的《Fire Burning 》)。现在他们就只是站在那里，脸上挂着不解(乔凡尼)和好笑的怀疑(H)。索菲亚和我私下同意这感觉就像被老爸打断一样。

20：10      乔凡尼和H显然决定证明他们一点都不像是老爸(虽然他们完全就像)，因此叫我们继续跳。但是我根本就不可能在H面前唱出 _美眉辣到舞池着火_ ，不仅仅是因为他有一半的可能性会用手机录下来放到youtube上。比这更糟糕的是我在跳的时候做了很多令人痛心疾首的动作，包括把胳膊肘伸到一个不太可能的角度，然后挥舞着手臂好像我在扑打一只巨型飞虫——索菲亚也做着完全相同的动作的事实一点安慰效果也没有，因为众所周知地，女人在跳舞跳得很糟的时候也可以看上去很迷人，而男人看上去就只是精神错乱而已。除非是那些在麦当娜的《时尚》MV里的男人，我想……虽然当他们在世纪初的可怕流行音乐里把手臂举过头顶挥舞的时候很难代表男性在看上去不像个灾难方面的平均水平。

好像是为了印证这一点一般地，乔凡尼突然搂住索菲亚开始跳，一边不断重复着“Bella, bella(美人，美人)! Mia cara(我亲爱的)!”我及时利用这短暂的机会把H拉到一边，强烈建议我们以后就当这整个跳舞的插曲从没发生过并且绝口不提。H同意这大概对谁都好，但仍然补充道我的分析是完全错误的，实际上我看上去非同寻常地迷人——除去他一开始以为我癫痫发作正准备对我进行急救的事实。

“谢了，”我说。

H告诉我他其实挺失望，因为他本来想对我实施一个苏醒之吻。这就是他对于开玩笑的主意，虽然我也没有鄙视得太大声，因为这相较于所有那些操蛋的食人双关语来说是个积极的转变，应该鼓励H尽可能地进行非食人笑话的尝试。

21：00     刚刚听到H用疑惑的语气问“什么叫做美眉(shawty)？”(不像我，H从来不为承认自己不知道某件事感到尴尬，因为就他看来如果有什么事是他不知道的，那显然此事根本不值得了解。)索菲亚耐心地跟H解释说美眉就是指年轻迷人的女性，俚语中也形容某个人在浪漫关系中的伴侣。然后她补充道：“技术上来讲，古列尔莫可以被视为你的美眉。”H看上去如此地震惊，甚至暂时失去了语言的能力。

21：10     刚刚问H我是不是，事实上地，他的美眉。他露出了饱受痛苦的表情然后说他想应该是，但我要是在公共场合这么介绍自己一次他就要把我谋杀掉。不幸的是索菲亚无意中听见了后半部分，让我不得不向她解释这是H的一种深情的笑话。

21：30     乔凡尼和H开始继续他们自命不凡的威尔第探讨，因此我跟索菲亚躲到了房间的另一头，然后喝得比通常适宜的程度稍稍醉了一点。过了一会之后我们开始唱起卡拉OK，虽然我们并没有卡拉OK机。索菲亚笑得太厉害把鸡尾酒都洒到了她的裙子上——我则完全没有这种情况，因为我没有穿裙子。取而代之地我把我的鸡尾酒都洒到了我的牛仔裤上。

我裤子上水痕的位置相当不走运地碰巧。看上去就像我湿了自己一样。H煞费苦心地指出了这一点。

我真的很高兴H终于来了，虽然他事实上指控我湿了自己。好吧， **让我们开始趴体吧。**

22：00     刚刚花了五分钟坐在H腿上咯咯笑着不停地重复向他指出“鸡尾酒”这个词有“鸡”在里面。H说他，实际上，早就意识到了这件事，因此这个消息并不像我显然认为的那样激动人心。但他错了因为这简直 ** _笑死人了。_**

鸡鸡。

鸡鸡鸡鸡鸡鸡鸡鸡鸡鸡。

鸡鸡。

笑得太厉害，从H的腿上掉了下来。至少这是H的说法(他坚称如此)但是我怀疑我实际上是被推下来的。这真是太典型了——他永远都不让我忘掉悬崖的事。

索菲亚向乔凡尼解释“鸡尾酒”在英语中为什么对热衷文字梗的怪胎来说这么好笑。乔凡尼同样认为这很好玩。看来我只是凑巧跟跟一个傲慢到拒绝做一个文字梗怪胎的人处在同一段长期关系里。

刚刚控诉H不能在文字梗上足够怪胎。他同意这是一个可怕的悲剧，但是他觉得自己能够忍受这一点。谁在乎他怎么样？ **我** 怎么办？我当一个热衷文字梗的怪胎的权利怎么办？

刚刚问了H我的权利怎么办。他说：“它们怎么了？”

或许我对这一切有些过度反应了。

22：30     乔凡尼刚刚提供了一些草，开始为每个人卷烟。他样子显示他明显认为自己交易非法物质的行为难以置信地贴心和反叛，然而考虑到FBI的头号通缉犯就在他身边，这一违法行为实际上相当可怜。说到这个我本来试图鼓励H吸嗨，但他实在是太badass了，连大麻都对他畏惧三分，起不到明显效果。有可能他笑了几次，不过仅仅如此了。

23：00     H看上去有些兴奋。没法辨别他是嗨了还是只是在犯神经。

23：20     H实际上笑了出来！按照通常标准来说他笑得很节制但他确实笑出声了。胜利是我的！H吸嗨了！

23：30     然而回顾起来让H吸嗨可能是一个战术性错误，以防万一他去吃事后零食。

23：40     哦操狗屎老天啊。他可能把整个镇上的人都吃掉！

23：40     **我都做了些什么？！**

00：10     持续监控H去觅食的信号。他看起来还好，不过我没有特别放心，因为当H在附近的时候放松警惕从来不是一个好主意，鉴于他会谋杀掉你的警惕然后吃了它。

00：30     索菲亚问我为什么要在一棵树面前上蹿下跳，一边揍它一边吼着“你想来一片我尝尝是不是啊你这个尖头混蛋？”我耐心地向她解释天黑的时候树枝看上去非常像鹿角——这是一个任何人都可能犯的有理有据的错误——然后缓慢地意识到我是如此错误地关注于让H吸嗨，因而没有意识到我自己已经难以想象地嗨了。哦天哪。

00：40     是的。我毫无疑问已经嗨了。再加上不止稍微一点地醉。

01：05     瘫在了花园里的长凳上枕着H的腿当枕头，偶尔发出高亢的咯咯声。第一次是意外，之后是故意这么做因为这让H也笑起来。星星闪闪发光，就像天堂一般，诸如此类的……它们是夜空中明亮的碎片之类的。我和H的星星也像这个一样：我们永远都会拥有同一片明亮的夜空之类的。哦天——哪这真是太深沉了。

01：10     向H指出了我们有永恒的同样的天空之类的玩意。他拍了拍我的头。

01：15     我不在乎H是不是个严重的神经病。这个世界上没有其他任何人我会与之分享我的天空之类的玩意因为H就像一个装满了帅气的疯狂的性感茶杯。虽然尽管如此我还是希望他不要把镇上的人吃光。

01：20     我向H提出不要吃光镇子的正式要求；他再次拍了拍我的头。

01：25     刚刚花了五分钟一边喊着“冲我来吃我啊你这个性感的混蛋”一边围绕着花园追赶H。

 


	12. Chapter 12

星期日

另一个地狱般的宿醉。

H告诉我我花了整个晚上在睡梦中踢他，不管他换成怎样的姿势我的脚都如影随形地不停对他进行接触，结果他不得不睡到沙发上——而且半是感觉我的脚也会跟着过去。H最后对这个惊心动魄的故事做了总结性评论——在所有那些长单词和隐喻之后，可以被有效地翻译为：“如果我不是爱你胜过生命本身的话我早就在多年前就谋杀你了因为你简直是地狱一样的同床者。”

“哦，好吧，至少我不 _打鼾_ ，”我令人钦佩地即兴发挥道，“你听上去就像一群发情的角马。”这实际上是一个彻底的谎言，不过没有关系，因为它属于那些没办法证伪的极为方便的谎言之一。

H朝我挥动着他的颧骨就像一对进攻性武器一样，然后以一种比任何被指控听上去像发情角马的人所会有的更加尊严的语调说：“我不 _打鼾_ 。”

“恐怕你打，”我用一种深刻遗憾的语气回复道，“我很抱歉不得不让你知道。”H现在看上去极其地恼火，那会让他继续在沙发上睡觉。

11：45     H刚刚把脑袋靠在门上再次重申他不打鼾，并且即使他打——这不是在承认——也绝对不会听上去像一群正在从事性活动的有蹄类动物。实际上从H谈论此事的方式来看，显然他认为任何他的鼾声听上去都会像维也纳爱乐乐团演奏的D小调安魂曲(可能还是由莫扎特本人指挥的)。

“嘘，”我说，“快听。”

“听什么？”H说。

“听得再仔细些，”我说，挥舞着我的手。“难道你听不到吗？”

H重申他除了我自作聪明的声音之外没有听到任何东西。

“就在哪儿！”我说。“是戏精骆驼的声音。它要来 _把你带走_ 了。”

H给了我一个他认为会让我生气的眼神，但是我成年后大约有73％的时间都在从人们那里收到这种眼神，因此它没有任何明显效果地反弹了回去。

(译者注：戏精骆驼drama llama是指那些行为太过戏剧化的人给人的感觉就像是骆驼在向人们吐口水一样，也就是说威尔在嫌H太drama。注意这里的骆驼是美洲驼，也就是羊驼的一种。)

12：00     H仍然在拒绝接受整个“像一群发情的角马一样打鼾”的理论。我让他关掉他内心的冰雪女王然后“随它吧”，但是他说他要设置一个录音机来证明它。哦见鬼该死的。这意味着我自己将不得不模仿一群发情的角马打鼾不然这个谎言就要被识破了！

12：10     练习像一群发情的角马一样打鼾。不觉得模仿得很成功。我听起来更像是一群咯咯叫的大肚皮猪。

12：30     虽然仔细想想这件事的话，发情的角马 _到底_ 听上去是什么样？

12：31     我想我只是大声打鼾就行了——又不是说他会从YouTube上下载发情角马的叫声然后来对分贝和语调进行比较。

12：32     不过……如果他真的这么做了呢？

12：33     没法从网上找到任何发情角马的音频。希望如果我们真的被捕了的话FBI不会调查我的浏览记录。

12：34     因特网上 _任何_ 东西都可以找到，所以为什么谷歌就是没法给我找来一些见鬼的发情角马？

12：35     H正在朝楼上喊问我在干什么。告诉他我正在YouTube上看搞笑猫咪视频。

12：36     刚刚试了“角马：性交”和“高潮的角马”。什么都没有。不管是谁说的网络是所有知识的入口他都是在放狗屁。要不然就是他们从来没有向自己的伴侣撒过发情角马的谎然后不得不进行紧急搜索来掩盖自己。

12：37     有可能我对整件事情都想多了。我说不定就是想多了。我几乎就是，肯定就是想多了。

12：38     **但是他真的搜了该怎么办？！** 我打赌如果 _他_ 要求的话谷歌会把发情的角马给他的。

12：45     刚刚供认整个“像群发情的角马一样打鼾”的说法技术上来讲是一种夸大。也就是说，从某种意义上来说，这不是完全正确的。换句话说，这是一句谎话。对于这一快速的忏悔H极其地自鸣得意；实际上他得意得就像一只发情的角马一样。

17：00     说到发情，我 _终于_ 成功让H相信他已经治好了我的尿路感染。

17：30     性爱被实施了。

18：30     很多的性爱。

19：00     OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod.

19：05      OH MY GOD.

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssss.

19：06     ARGHHHHHH.

19：07     亲爱的基督啊。

19：10     可能在接下来的几天里都没法把路走直了。

19：15     H看上去难以想象地自鸣得意。

19：20     计划有目的地把头枕在H的胸膛上睡觉，以便被动进攻性地把口水流到他身上作为对那些过度的自鸣得意的惩罚。

20：00     日记计划的第二周现在正式宣告结束了！唯一比写日记以及治愈幻想中的尿路感染更容易的事情，就是在国际刑警组织和FBI的追捕下与爱你爱到为会你杀跳蚤的疯狂的谋杀丈夫一起逃亡。换句话说：真的是非常容易。

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

星期一

很遗憾地说，我犯了一个 _致命_ 错误，把索菲亚称呼我为“古格”的事告诉了H。我说致命，是因为现在H自己开始管我叫古格。 **没。完。没。了。**

我告诉H，如果他再不停止用古格、古格·格拉汉姆或者古格探员来称呼我，那么我将再也不会跟他做爱了，永远不。然而不幸的是，显然这个威胁在之前被我使用的次数已经太多了，因为H甚至没有费神假装买账——他仅仅是以一种难以置信地优越的口吻说：“我亲爱的古格，你应该去读一读那个叫喊狼来了的男孩的寓言故事。”

有些时候，我以一千个燃烧着的烈日一般的怒火恨着H。

11：30      作为一种防御手段，我起草了一系列用来称呼H的同等可憎的昵称名单来进行反古格威慑：

  * ~~汉纳斯~~
  * ~~安娜贝拉~~
  * ~~切萨比克脱衣舞者~~



（译者注：“ripper-开膛手”和“stripper-脱衣舞者”的拼写类似）

经过了谨慎的斟酌之后，我最终选定了“汉尼蛋（hanniballs）”。虽然我承认我对这个能成功并不特别抱有信心，因为几乎可以肯定H会假装喜欢它，就为了让我吃瘪。再加上，就算我在公共场合这么叫他他大概也根本不在乎，因为要在乎这样的事情，你需要具备基本的羞耻观念，而H则板上钉钉地毫无廉耻之心。没有。

事实上事后回想起来，我忍不住感觉“汉尼蛋”只会把问题复杂化，因为H可能会将之视为掷下的手套——而把手套掷向H的方向着实会是一个巨大的错误，因为H会将它谋杀至死。

12：00     我把索菲亚邀请过来进行紧急会议来讨论整个古格和汉尼蛋困境。在终于笑完之后，她告诉我我应该跟H坐下来，使用公开交流、“我”式坦白和积极倾听法来向他解释我真的不喜欢他叫我古格。我告诉她虽然这是一个好建议，然而它不太可能会管用，因为H会听我说完然后用“令人钦佩的积极倾听法运用啊，古格”来终结这个对话。

索菲亚随后提出要在H在场的时候过来拜访，然后故意着重在他面前用“威尔”来称呼我从而让他因羞愧而改口。我不得不解释这同样是个好计划，然而鉴于H根本没有廉耻之心（没有），它同样注定无法成功。

索菲亚最后建议停止每次在他称呼我古格的时候发火，因为如果我不给他反应，最终他会觉得无聊然后作罢。但是这个方法的问题在于，它没有把H高得可怕的无聊标准算进去（考虑到他跟那个完全乐意在一个玻璃盒子里坐上三年只要最后能吵赢的是同一个人）。

索菲亚最终放弃了，说我们俩的关系对于她来说太过复杂而无法提供建议。

13：30     我告诉H说如果他重新开始称呼我威尔，我将对他实施高水平的性援助，然后补充说我并不真的在乎，因为我挺喜欢古格这个名字，我甚至根本就不烦心：我要开始管我自己叫古格，所以滚你的吧。H说他会考虑一下，然后补充道：“令人钦佩的逆反心理学运用，古格。”

14：30     好的，所以，这个早上以来这出 _称呼抓马_ 的发展有好有坏。好消息是H同意了停止叫我古格。坏消息是他还是决定他想要给我取个没有别人会用的昵称，因此开始管我叫做威尔格拉姆（Willgram）。

我立刻管他叫做郝克托（Hector）来回敬，但这不怎么成功，因为郝克托是经典文学里的一个超级badass（同样还是一个正常的名字），而威尔格拉姆听上去就只像是速汇金（MoneyGram）或者Instagram的山寨版本。它可能会是一家当你计划自己的死亡的时候会用到的公司。诸如： _“别不立遗嘱就死！如果你想保证自己的财产在死后被妥善处理，那么请放心将你的遗产委托给威尔格拉姆！”_

（译者注：郝克托是荷马史诗《伊利亚特》中的一位勇士，他是特洛伊的王子，国王普利安和王后赫卡柏的儿子）

14：40     尽管经过了慎重的思考，我还是 _没法_ 搞明白H对于昵称的需求到底是一种深情的表达，还是一种心理折磨的恶意企图——虽然这一困难很难算成是我的错，考虑到H有着几乎已经成为惯例的把这两样东西搞混的记录。天知道为什么：又不是说这两样东西很难分辨开。事实上，对于一个被普遍认为其IQ无法以标准测试衡量的人来说，H其实有一点白痴。

14：50     出于绝望我刚刚使用了“威利拔（Willibal）”来称呼H。我甚至都不知道我为啥会想出这个来，但结果它作为一种反古格/威尔格拉姆威慑的效果好得异乎寻常；不是因为它听上去很蠢，而是因为H没法忍受自己的名字被放在后面哪怕一次。

15：00     为了强调这一点，我借用了郝罗尼莫的策略，即在每次H走进房间的时候开始对他唱起小夜曲来试图将他击败至屈服。我主要通过把“威利拔”这个名字大范围代入一系列有趣的流行歌曲歌词来实现，比如：

“你听得见鼓声吗，威利拔？记得很久以前，有个像今晚一样的星夜 ，在火光中，威利拔……”

“演奏那时髦音乐威利拔……”

“醒醒，威利拔，能否听我一言……”

“嘿威利拔·莱克特你好吗，你在纽约过得怎么样？我现在在千里之外，不过今晚你看起来可真美……”

“威利拔！我被击败了而你赢了！威利拔！我承诺爱你至永恒……”

 “威利拔是他的名字，威利拔是他的名字，W-I-L-L-I……”

（译者注：以上六句歌词按照顺序分别出自ABBA乐队《Fernando》，野樱桃乐队《Play that funky music》，Rod Stewart《Maggie May》，Plain White T's乐队《hey there Delilah》，ABBA乐队《Waterloo》，儿歌《bingo》）

顺便一提，H可能是有音乐细胞的那一个，但是我毫无疑问地有一副更适合唱歌的好嗓音。H的声音太过于低哑而没法真正地唱歌：如果我恶意一点的话，我会说他听上去就像一只老烟枪海象在费劲地试图吹响一组风笛。

16：00     H正躲在花园里不愿进屋，因为他难以承受被人（通过歌曲）称作威利拔。 ** _胜利是属于我的。_**

16：15     H仍然待在花园里。他声称这是因为他正在做些园艺工作，但这显然是一个谎言。唯一的一次H曾经抬起过他那自命不凡的屁股在地上挖了个洞是因为他想把一具尸体埋起来。

16：20     事后回想，我的古格威慑策略可能有些 _太过_ 管用了，因为我现在一个人待在房子里缺少威利拔那疯狂的陪伴而变得极度无聊。这真是典型的H——不知怎么地，他总是有办法从失败的咽喉中攫取胜利（或者，换句话来说，从威利拔的口中攫取他自己的名字）。

16：40     开始担心无聊可能会驱使我做出些过激的事情（比如去读 _死灵书_ ），所以朝窗户外面喊H回房子里来。他说不。

16：45     再次朝窗户外面喊H并且通知他，我知道他没有在做园艺，因为现在根本没有尸体需要处理，因此他绝对没有可能正在地上挖洞。然后我给出了我的庄严承诺，只要他走进房子里来，我就会停止对他唱威利拔主题的流行歌曲。不幸的是就在这同一时刻比安奇先生走了进来收房租。尴尬。

16：46     无意地听到H对比安奇先生解释说“在花园里埋一具尸体”是英语中“种植蔬菜”的委婉说法，而威利拔这个单词是古英语中的一个爱称。说实话我真不知道他是打哪想出的这套说辞。不用多说，鉴于H是一个迷人的唬烂王，比安奇先生完全买了他的账，不过看着比安奇先生喃喃着“威利拔？威利拔，你说？”而H脸上挂着那种因为无法谋杀什么人而生着闷气的表情不得不表示肯定的样子还是完全值了。

17：30     在经过了大量公开交流、“我”式坦白以及积极倾听法的运用之后，H和我终于在古格/威尔格拉姆/郝克托/威利拔问题上达成了双边休战协定。我感觉这是一个 _像真正的成年人一样以成熟理智的方式_ 通过谈话解决感情关系问题的好例子（这实际上有些令人惊讶，因为这是那种死灵书会建议的东西，而我通过苦涩的亲身经历验证过他们的建议根本都是完全的狗屎）。

19：00     性爱被实施用来庆祝达成的休战。不幸的是我有些过于激动，而几乎在关键的时刻喊出“威利拔”，不得不在最后一刻将它变成“威尔”掩盖过去。在这方面来说，幸运的是H是个无可救药的自恋狂，因此对他来说在高潮的那刻喊出自己的名字是一件完全合情合理、可以理解的事情。因此他没有觉得这很古怪，而休战协定也得以保留。松了一口气。

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

星期二

 

刚刚通知H我想要再养一只狗。正如预期地，对于这个想法，他并没有感到被喜悦的浪潮所吞没，因此我别无选择只能动用核力量来将 _难过脸_ 的威力解禁。成功是即时的：H仅仅只向它看了一眼，便立即以比煎锅上的黄油还快的速度融化了，接着登上网络开始查找离这最近的动物收容所地址。为 _难过脸_ 感谢上天——它从来不会让我失望。

13：30     唔唔唔唔唔。看样子我这么快用掉我的每周难过脸份额可能有些着急了，因为我刚刚看到了一张去往钦格利湖钓鱼旅行的广告传单让我真的非常想去，但是不确定要如何说服H跟我一起。又不是说我可以自己一个人去——因为虽然H是一个神经有毛病的唬烂王，我仍然会在一次性离开他二十四小时以上的时候产生戒断反应症状。还有一个事实是他也会产生戒断反应症状（虽然他坚决不会承认），这意味着他毫无疑问也会启用他自己版本的难过脸来说服我放弃去。这意味着我要进行一次透支份额的难过脸打击了。

15：00     哦我的天哪！ **灾难！** H刚刚随意地承认，很长时间以前他已经就搞明白了难过脸不过是一种犬儒主义的唬烂策略，但不论如何还是假装买账，因为他发现它（据我引用）“古怪地可爱”。这真是糟糕透顶的消息。部分是因为我不想被视作一个古怪地可爱的难过脸唬烂者，但大部分还是因为H已经高效地谋杀了难过脸，令我不得不去想出点别的办法了。

15：30     刚刚短信给索菲亚让她过来进行紧急大脑风暴讨论会，以便找到难过脸的替代品。

16：30     索菲亚耐心地听我报告了难过脸的生与死，然后看上去有些困惑地问我为什么我不能与H进行一个理性的、非操控性的谈话来得到我想要的结果？我几乎呛在我的茶里。我的意思是我 _可以_ 这么做，我想……但是说真的，那样还有什么乐趣呢？

17：30     唔唔唔唔唔。真是个悖论式的困境：你要怎样犬儒主义地唬烂一个犬儒主义唬烂界的皇帝？

18：00     好吧，好消息是我刚刚发明了一个操纵H的新计划。坏消息是它令人难以想象地不知羞耻；虽然考虑到既然H毫无可供辨认的廉耻之心，那我应该也没有理由感到羞耻。 **耻辱感是给弱者的**

18：30     我已经成功地将我的操纵计划付诸实施。虽然不能否认地，它事实上相当基本，因为它全部涉及到的就只是闲闲地晃进厨房，身上除了一件H的衬衫和一个巨大的得意笑容之外一丝不挂。正如预计地，我赤裸地穿着他的昂贵定制衬衫的场景对他有着极其积极的效果，H及时地转变成了一头饥饿的性感野兽，在分秒之内向我扑过来，把我扛到楼上进行热忱而心无旁骛的蹂躏。

“所——以——，”我过后说，“我在想或许我们可以到马尔凯去进行一个钓鱼旅行？”

“你想要怎样都可以，我的爱，”H以一种心醉神迷的语气回答道。哈哈哈哈。

19：40     刚刚通知H他是一个老色鬼；H看上去极其地愉快并且没有显示任何否认这一点的意图。

20：00     仍然在为我的裸体衬衫胜利感到高度地自鸣得意。虽然我可能表现得 _太_ 明显了一点，因为H刚刚问我为什么我一直在得意地笑。我试图否认，但是H挂上了他的高度屈尊俯就的‘我亲爱的小傻蛋，想都不要想着要唬烂一个唬烂王’表情在脸上并且坚持我就是。我通知H他根本没有任何立场在自鸣得意的笑容方面说教别人，考虑到他自己就有一个在97.8%的时间里都如外科手术般地黏在他自己的脸上。

H只是自鸣得意地笑了笑——当然了——然后开始亲我的耳朵，因为他是一个善于操纵的老混蛋，知道这总是让我发笑（好吧……是咯咯笑），而亲耳朵诱导的咯咯笑则会毫无疑问地令人丧失智力高地。“但是你的得意笑容格外显眼，”H补充道，接着转到另一边的耳朵。“事实上你有着很多非常可爱的面部表情。比如，不论什么时间我跟你做爱……”接着H摆出了一个看上去好像某个人的全部肢体都被泡在酸液里慢慢溶解一般的表情。

“我的天哪，”我喊道，“我的性爱表情才不是这个样子。”

“很抱歉地告诉你，就是这样，”H以一种意味着他完全没有感到一丁点抱歉的语气回答道。“你同样还有一种在高潮的时刻叫喊自己名字的不幸倾向。”

我胜利地向他指出这其实是不正确的，其实我本来要喊“威利拔”，只不过在最后一刻把它转变成了“威尔”以避免H典型的闷气。听到这个始料未及的信息，H的眉毛高高扬起，然后他的脸上换上了一种些微困惑的表情，意味着他在试图搞明白为什么自己在我周期性地将他逼向精神崩溃边缘的同时仍然爱我胜过生命本身。

20：30      事后回顾一下，我现在对自己的胜利远没有那么得意了。原因在于，虽然 _裸体衬衫策略_ 或许极其有效，它却并不 _便携_ 。难过脸的优势就在于它可以被随时随地地启用，然而裸体衬衫策略则被严格地限制在了房子之内。我的意思是，万一我需要在镇广场的中央操纵H怎么办？又不是说我能在附近的电话亭里进行超人式的变身，然后身穿一件H的衬衫出现，以便用谋杀勃起的力量将H击败至屈服。起码因为2001年之后就不可能在任何地方找到电话亭了。

刚刚重读了上述的句子。怀疑自己正变得有一点精神失常。

20：30     经过了一番思虑过后，我将索菲亚的建议牢记于心，不情愿地向他坦白自己试图通过操纵性的衬衫性爱来迫使H跟我一起去钓鱼旅行。H很惊讶，他说我这么干的企图表现得非常明显——他本来以为我是故意这么明显的——而他实际上很享受我的操纵，因为它们真的非常可爱，除去就算我不这么做他也总是喜欢给我任何我想要的东西的事实。“ _Ti amo（我爱你）,_ 威尔·格拉汉姆，”H说，在我的额头上多愁善感地印上一吻。“你知道我总是发现对你说不是不可能的。”这一切证明了，在各种各样的世事动荡和不确定性之中，“毋要唬烂唬烂王”的格言总是能够让人依赖的恒久真理。

21：00      H同意一起跟我去钓鱼还是相当不错的，考虑到他极其憎恨钓鱼，认为它不止无聊得要命而且毫无意义。我意图要做些什么来显示我有多么感激。事实上，我或许应该直接做些什么来展示自己普遍意义地多么爱他和感谢他。不过做什么呢？我想这是那类应该咨询死灵书的问题，但是我不信任它能建议某些非致命性的东西，如果不是必然致死的话（虽然H可能会喜欢必然致死的东西，所以或许我应该去询问死灵书？）。不……去他的死灵书。我要自己想出些办法。

 


	15. Chapter 15

星期三

我花了大量的心力在我的“向H展现我有多么爱他即使他是一个超级神经病”计划上。我的出发点是，展现爱的一个好方式就是送对方非常喜欢的东西给他作为礼物。然而这意味着我立刻陷入了瓶颈，因为大部分H最爱的消遣——(1)谋杀东西，(2)逃避法律，(3)谋杀法律，(4)谋杀东西的同时逃避法律——并不能以礼物的形式送出去。之后我意识到了我必须应用逻辑来解决这个问题，所以最终决定，鉴于我是H最爱的事物之一，因此把我自己送给他就可以了。然而由于他已经占有了我大部分的时间，这很难称得上是一种深思熟虑的姿态……综上所述就是我为什么决定给他一些猫鼬作为替代的原因。

11：00      花了半个小时在网上下载猫鼬的每一种可能的姿势和位置的图片。网上有着令人不安的大量猫鼬交配的图片可供选择，不过我没有印出其中的任何一张，以防H认为我可以接受兽交。

11：10      猫鼬是丑陋的小混蛋。这真是典型的H：他能够当蛇——平心而论虽然不是最可爱的一种动物，但仍然保有某一程度的体面——而我就必须得是一只大黄鼠狼。

11：12      这里又有一个。十只猫鼬，二十只猫鼬，三十只猫鼬……

11：15      我就要用光打印纸了；不得不使用照相纸来打印表面光滑的高分辨率猫鼬。

11：40      现在我已经拥有一只猫鼬的小型军队了。猫鼬行动第一阶段已经完成——到了执行第二阶段的时间了。

12：20      完活了！我已经成功地把猫鼬藏到了房子的每一部分（包括H所有衬衫和夹克的口袋，以及花园和盆栽棚）。H会很开心的。我们的房子现在就像猫鼬天堂一样。

12：30      说实话，我现在还真的挺累的：获取和散播爱的猫鼬出乎意料地累人。可能要去打个盹。

12：32      数分钟的睡眠时间浪费在了从枕套上面移除各色猫鼬上。

13：30      在眼前一片古怪的黄色光芒中醒来，短暂地以为自己又开始出现幻觉了，然后意识到H搁了一大盒全麦饼干（注：Graham Crackers，“格拉汉姆饼干”，杯杯的姓氏梗）在床头柜上，还把我的眼镜放在顶上。说真的，他一定觉得自己幽默极了。我一记落地踢把那盒全麦饼干踢下了阳台，然而不幸的是我没有把握好时机，它只是险险地避过了刚刚出现在门阶上的比安奇先生。尴尬。

13：35      比安奇先生大张旗鼓地归还了全麦饼干，意味着我不得不站在那里像怀抱新生儿一般地把饼干抱在怀中，假装出我对他归还了这个小畜生的无限谢意。中途H走进门看了我一眼就立刻原路离开了——可能是因为他知道如果他留下会有真正的死于忍笑的风险。

14：10      比安奇先生没完没了地在这里闲晃，因为他属于那些真的享受跟随便哪个熟人闲聊废话，而不是像个正常人一样把一切社交活动压缩到合乎情理的最小值的反常人士之一。他想知道关于我先前在美国的生活的一切事情，意味着我不得不不断发明越来越离谱的谎话——最后我基本上就是把《新鲜王子妙事多》的主题曲拆解给他了，就因为那部剧的主角也叫威尔。正当我修饰到“西费城，出生和长大”以及“来了几个没安好心的家伙，开始在邻里制造麻烦”的时候，我们听到前门关上的声音，望向窗外，看到H剪裁得体的完美的背影顺着花园小路消失了（毫无疑问是去镇上搜罗更多全麦饼干来折磨我）。

(注:《新鲜王子妙事多》，威尔•史密斯在九十年代主演的电视喜剧，讲述出身黑人贫民街区的中学生男主角搬去跟富人区的叔叔一家生活闹出的种种笑话)

“这位年长的先生真是——你要怎么说？——令人印象深刻。”比安奇先生感叹道，“他有那种庄重的仪态。”他声音中崇拜的语气十分过火；任何人听了都会以为是阿拉伯的劳伦斯刚刚经过，而不是FBI的头号通缉犯在寻找更多有着讽刺名称的谷物产品。然而我有着在公共场合永远与H保持团结一致的基本政策，因此开始像那些傻瓜们放在车子仪表盘上的摇头娃娃一样赞同地点头。

“他就是英国人所谓的‘风度翩翩’，”比安奇先生以明显的敬意补充道，“非常有气质。”  
我说“他坏透气儿了，yo”来向我新鲜王子的身份致敬，幸运的是比安奇先生的英语没有那么好，因此意识不到自己被唬烂了。

14：45      比安奇先生终于离开了，临走前还给了我一张关于新建立的烹饪俱乐部的海报。不用多说，我立刻在H看到它之前将它人道毁灭了，因为一旦H出现，那很快就不再是烹饪俱乐部，而是搏击俱乐部了（或者，更确切地来说，谋杀俱乐部）。只不过俱乐部的第一条规则不会是“不要谈论谋杀俱乐部”而会是“谈论谋杀俱乐部，然后谋杀掉你告诉的人——然后再谋杀他们一遍，只是为了保险起见”。虽然比安奇先生可能有一点烦人（而且已经把“在尴尬的时机出现”发展为了一种艺术），他仍然没有做什么严重到活该令自己的烹饪俱乐部变成一个精心筹划的谋杀自由竞赛地步的错事。

14：50      哦天哪，万一这就是H的“重大惊喜”？我打赌就是……我打赌谋杀俱乐部就是H的重大惊喜。

15：00      H从镇上购物回来了。我彻底地检查了一遍购物袋，没有发现任何全麦饼干，虽然对此我并没有特别安心因为H肯定是把它们贮藏在别的什么地方了。H目光炯炯地看了我一眼，然后承认自己有一些困惑，因为他不能理解为什么在他付账的时候会有一堆猫鼬从他的钱包里掉落出来。

我问H有没有任何郝罗尼莫出现的迹象，然而显然熟食店门前挂着的仍然是关店标志，没有任何迹象能表明他去了哪里或者什么时候回来。提到郝罗尼莫，H的脸自行排列成了非同寻常的谋杀表情，所以我向他解释了我认为郝罗尼莫是认识到了自己的错误，因为害怕被谋杀所以逃走了的理论。H同意这十分有可能，然而颇为令人失望，因为他本来打算将郝罗尼莫处置成相宜的巴洛克风格。然后我问H他有没有找到其他地方来买他那些自命不凡的狗屁高价食品，他悲剧性地叹了口气说还没有。对于H来说这是一件重大事宜所以他听上去十分严肃，虽然当他打开橱柜而一只猫鼬飘落下来的时候，这一刻被稍稍毁掉了。

16：00      乔凡尼刚刚过来闲晃好跟H一起自命不凡。这真是个坏消息，因为乔凡尼难以置信地无聊，因此我立即从厨房里紧急撤退了（在这之前听到H为他拿出一个玻璃杯，然后试图解释为什么有一只猫鼬在杯底）。

19：00      我尽可能地躲藏得更久一点，但最终不得不偷偷潜入厨房觅食，发现乔凡尼正靠在桌子上漫谈着关于终于有一个智慧而有修养的邻居是多么美妙。在这一方面，我强烈地怀疑他有些对H发展出了柏拉图式的man crush，虽然我打算容忍这一点，因为乔凡尼不知道的是在H的眼里这个世界上的人只分为三种（猫鼬，宿敌，以及潜在的美餐），因此绝无可能同意成为乔凡尼智力上bromance的另一半。再加上我真的很喜欢索菲亚，如果我谋杀了她的丈夫那么我们的友谊存活的概率将迅速减为零。说实话对他我有些感到遗憾，考虑到他显然注定要在他柏拉图式的男性之爱上失望了——从他注视着H的目光来看，他毫无疑问正在幻想着跟H两人一边看艺术电影一边开睡衣派对，吐露他们心底最深的秘密，然后毫无疑问地释放出他们内心的青春期少女开始在彼此的头发上编小辫子。

19：10      实际上那其实蛮有趣的。而且如果我能拍到照片证据，我就有足够的勒索材料从此再也不用在这所房子里做任何家务了。

20：45      乔凡尼终于离开了，因此我和H带着一瓶酒去了花园，好坐在长凳上一边喝一边看着太阳落下。H现在如此地训练有素，不论什么时候我把脚放到他的膝盖上，他都会立刻开始不须要求地为我按摩，直到我把它们拿开之前都不会停止。（ _提醒自己_ ：编制一个证明H已经受我控制的事例列表，以用在未来当他试图证明自己是比我更加厉害的badass的时候）H带了一本他的自命不凡的艺术杂志，虽然在他翻开杂志几只猫鼬掉落出来的时候有些被吓到。

我在我的平板电脑上浏览了一会网页，检查了一遍本地新闻来看看是否有任何谋杀案可能是H的重大惊喜。上面没有。我开始为仍然不知道H的惊喜是什么而变得超级烦躁（昨天我向H指出这一点，他只是摆出居高临下的样子然后说惊喜的 _意义_ 就在于不知道它是什么）。然后我给H看了一张新上任的 _sindaco（市长）_ 的照片，有意思的是她也是从美国移居来的。H立马换上了谋杀表情：他不喜欢红头发的人，因为他们令他想起弗瑞迪•劳兹。

我提醒H是弗瑞迪•劳兹最先发明了谋杀夫夫这个词（幸运地，而不是谋杀男友），而她实际上是一个非凡的媒人，值得我们感激。H看上去并不信服，但这只是因为他无法接受别的人也能偶尔想出好主意这个事实。

23：00      刚刚告诉H我不介意他跟乔凡尼一起开智力睡衣派对，但他只是开始对着我翻白眼就好像马上要癫痫发作一样，因此我不得不懊悔地改变了话题。

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

星期四

H把巨大的一堆猫鼬聚积在咖啡桌上。在我路过的时候他一把抓住我的手，诚恳地向我解释说自己对于我如此地爱着他不胜感激，但如果我能停止继续如此 _热忱_ 地证明这一点他会非常感谢，鉴于现在它存在真正的将他逼至精神崩溃的风险。我告诉H我会考虑的，因此H说他希望我能(1)用力(2)迅速地考虑，因为一天24小时被猫鼬符号出其不意地包围已经超出了一个理智成年人所能承受的最高范围。

我告诉H自己颇为被他如此失败主义的态度惊奇，要知道“有志者事竟成(where there’s a will there’s a way)”。

（注：这个谚语直接翻译就是“哪里有will哪里就有道路”，will原本是“意志”之意，在这里又正好是杯杯的名字）

H翻了翻眼睛，说虽然他对于身边永久性地有 _一个_ Will而感到极其高兴，很遗憾地这并不等于就拥有will（意志）；如果我继续试图展现我对猫鼬的殷勤好意，那么就存在真正的可能性让他失去继续生存下去的will（意愿）。

14：00     经过再三考虑，我同意了停止用猫鼬的力量伏击H。说实话这并不算得上什么牺牲，因为我一直讨厌那个类比（鉴于先前的猫鼬不过是恶毒的大黄鼠狼的观察）。

“但是你是特别迷人的一个，”在我向H解释过后他说。“事实上，完全地可爱极了。”

这看起来并不像是一个特别积极的发展。它基本上意味着对于H来说，我就是只可爱的谋杀黄鼠狼。

H丝毫没有帮助地补充道，我先前的观察可以更精确地表述为“哪里有一个will哪里就有一个gay”，因为我的黄鼠狼式谋杀魅力是如此地诱人，我的身影足以使最坚决的异性恋男性立刻变节。再三考虑之后，我开始觉得干脆做一只猫鼬要简单得多。至少比做一只魅力四射的性感黄鼠狼要强。

15：00     说到这个，哦我的天哪——郝罗尼莫的大胡子跟班又出现了！上一次我见到他的时候，他正在花园里冲我喊着指责我是一个冷酷无情的撩骚者，因此不用多说，当我看到他胡子的轮廓出现在门前的时候，我并没有被喜悦的感情所淹没。这一次他显然也是代表性害虫队长而来的，因为他手里正挥舞着一个多层粉彩涂抹，上面是郝罗尼莫煞费苦心地打着旋的字迹，显然在纪梵希男士香水里浸泡过的信封。事实上这封信的气味是如此浓烈，我立刻抱起了手臂，扬起一边的眉毛做出一种宇宙通用的 ** _哈，你真的这么干了对不对，你这愚蠢的垃圾_** 的肢体语言。那个矮子和他的胡子同时表达出了相同的困惑（说真的，我相当肯定那玩意是有自我意识的），因此我告诉他们稍等一下，因为 _很_ 快就会有人出现来陪伴我们了。

在一串脚步声传来的几秒钟之后，H确凿无疑地出现了，双眼闪耀着怒火，鼻孔像金霸王电池兔子一样翕动（如果金霸王兔子是由恶意和谋杀电池驱动的话）。一等他锁定了矮子，他的谋杀脉冲就比纪梵希男士香水还浓烈地散发了起来，因此我自然地指望那个矮子看一眼H的谋杀表情就紧急撤离我们的房子。至少这是我 _以为_ 会发生的事情。问题在于我忘记了这是他第一次近距离看到H；而他显然对眼前看到的景象非常满意，因为在短暂的几秒内，他对H的腔调的感知暂时压过了谋杀脉冲（这基本上就是H成功的秘密）。不仅没有逃走，大胡子矮子反而开始平整起自己的夹克并且往H的方向抛去腼腆的媚眼，连他的胡子也多情地竖立了起来——这一切显示了变成一个瘆人性变态的倾向是这里的地方病，并且当局可能在供水系统里放了什么东西。不用多说，H对于自己被一团行走的胡子垂涎并不怎么满意，露出了一种明显可以被翻译为“再那样看我一眼啊你这个令人厌恶的胡子混蛋。继续。 **我看你敢不敢。** ”的表情。那个矮子看到了H眼中的谋杀欲望，因此把信封塞到我手里然后沿着街道高速消失了。我冲着他的背影嚷道“没错，你最好快点跑！”我可能或者可能没有补充道：“找你自己的破坏性优雅反社会者去，你这个好色的多毛混蛋”。

矮子走了以后，我与H朝他的方向发射出了一致的死亡瞪视——如今我们之间已经达到了艺术的协调，如果被允许参赛的话毫无疑问能在美国达人秀上夺冠——然后回到房间里去读郝罗尼莫的信。它基本上就是在企图为身为一个瘆人的性变态道歉，并且充斥着过分热情的诸如 _“我被你的美丽和魅力淹没”_ 以及 _“想到你的念头使我失去理智”_ 之类的陈述，而且听上去基本就是从one direction的歌词里东拼西凑来的（更不要提及“失去理智”意味着他最初得有理智可以失去这个基本错误）。H和我痛快地咯咯笑了很长一段时间，直到最终冷静下来并且拿出笔记本和笔来计划如何谋杀他。

15：30     我刚刚发现住在离这两座房子的那对夫妇正在朝这里走来。在宏伟的计划里这应该是一件微不足道的小事，但是问题在于，上一次我见到他们是在整个 _努嘛努嘛_ 灾难的时候，因此我完全不可能在经过了如此史诗级的当众出丑之后还能做好坐下来与他们进行礼貌交谈的准备。现在逃走已经太晚了，因此我不得不躲在了花园棚屋里直到他们离开。不用多说这无聊得可怕，不过也正好给了我一个机会来复查H的“重大惊喜”包不包括在隐瞒我的情况下偷偷在这里贮藏尸体。

当我终于从棚屋里出来之后，我看到他们留下了一张本镇的LGBT觉醒组织的海报，并且显然是想要招募我和H为他们最新的成员。这是件好事——但是他们没有意识到，完全不可能把H带到一个有着超过五个人的地方，因为他马上会开始秘密地谋划要先谋杀哪一个。

18：00     H回来后我把海报拿给他看，但他直截了当地拒绝参加，鉴于这关乎社会公正和社区精神（显然他认为跟这类东西牵扯过多会有损他恶意的超级badass的身份）。说实话我对他不想要去感到颇为放松，因为在坐在一群见过你伴随着 _努嘛努嘛_ 的节奏在一个饼干罐上打鼓的人中间的情况下，在镇会堂里热心地谈论社会公正和社区精神是一件极端困难的事。

我向H建议我们可以通过假装亲戚，而不是双性恋非夫夫来解决这个问题。H说这是个绝妙的计划，除去几个瑕疵：(1)我们看上去没有任何相像的地方，(2)从我们的口音判断，我们显然是在地球的两端分别长大的，以及(3)如果我真是他的亲戚现在他说不定早就把我谋杀了。思虑过后我同意假装亲戚并不是一个好计划：首先任何跟H交谈超过十分钟的人都会产生一种强烈的印象，那就是他并不是以普通方式出生，而是孵化出来的（或者可能在实验室里被一群疯狂科学家种植出来），而我也可能受这种印象牵连。第二，除去他与疯狂科学卵的强烈联系，H仍然性感得要命，而如果我们是亲戚我就再也不能再公共场合扑向他了，因此我的睾丸 _可能有爆炸的危险_ 。

刚刚向H解释了我的爆炸睾丸理论。他显然进入了一种游离状态好逃避听我说的话，但我没有被此吓住。

19：30      刚刚在床下的一个鞋盒里发现了所有的猫鼬。H一定是把它们保留作传世的遗产！他是个猫鼬爱好者！我是如此地受此感动，立刻下楼去以人形猫鼬的身份给了他一个巨大的拥抱。H享受即兴的拥抱，即使他永远不会承认，因此他立刻眼泛泪光地给了我一个多愁善感的微笑，这意味着他正为自己拥有着没有在过去伺机谋杀掉我的先见之明感到非常开心。这一切都显示了我是个绝对的浪漫举措的BOSS，死灵书可以亲我的屁股了。

20：00     到厨房里泡咖啡，发现H正对着郝罗尼莫的信露出谋杀表情；他说等自己下次见到他的时候要阻止他干些谋杀性的事是 _完全不可能_ 的。我向H指出我就是一件谋杀性的事，所以再此期间他为什么不直接干我来作为替代呢？

20：20     被H在厨房桌子上彻底干了一通。这就是人们所说的 **好结果** 。

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

星期五

索菲亚和乔凡尼过来借我们的电视看 _环法自行车赛_ ，因为他们的那一个坏了。索菲亚私下向我道歉，解释说实际上她讨厌自行车，只是看在乔凡尼的份上假装感兴趣——不用多说，我立刻感到十分同情，因为在为了另一半迁就自身的兴趣上面我已经可以写出一本书了（至少如果这本书充满了各种非法活动并且在多个国家被禁的话）。H对乔凡尼表现得极其礼貌，虽然当然地，H对你礼貌意味着“去你妈的”，我毫无疑问地肯定，再来几个这样的要求，乔凡尼会发现自己位于焙盘炖菜的错误方位。

16：00     H和我正在缓慢地死于无聊。并且乔凡尼正在极其烦人，大张旗鼓地解说着赛况的每一细节而无视任何一个有着前额叶的人都能看出的明显事实：那就是H和我对于齿轮速比或者轴驱动，又或者动力五区是好氧系统转化为厌氧的事实（我说认真的……这都什么鬼？）没法更他妈的不在乎一点了。另一方面，H由于眼前出现了如此多的氨纶衣料已经快生理上地承受不住了。

最终索菲亚拍了拍乔凡尼的膝盖告诉他“我很确定他们早就知道这些了， _caro(_ _亲爱的)_ ”（翻译：闭上你的嘴你这个乏味的混蛋）但是乔凡尼只是换了个话题高谈阔论TTT如何代表着时间、队伍、磨炼(Time Team Trial)。然后他握起索菲亚的手补充道，在她的情况里，TTT应该代表“珍爱的小妖女”。以我谦卑的意见，乔凡尼真是极端地幸运，因为索菲亚竟然没有直接转过去吐他一身。然后我错误地碰上了H的眼神，他显然也在想着同样的事情，所以我们不得不假装需要检查一下食物好躲进厨房里直到我们的笑声停下来。我们花了老半天才镇定下来，事实上我们消失了这么久，他们大概以为我俩搞了起来之类的。我告诉H说如果他给我想出一个类似的昵称我就要杀了他，H严肃地通知我说没有这个必要，因为真的发生了这样的事他会先杀掉自己。然后他补充道以我的情况，TTT应该代表小暴君(The Tiny Tyrant)。我告诉他以他的情况，TTT应该代表讨厌的傻逼(The Tiresome Twat)。

然而 _毫无疑问_ 地，今天之后我们必须尽可能快地搬走，因为如果我们留在这里，距离H试图把乔凡谋杀致死仅仅只是时间问题。在这一方面，我关心的是如果索菲亚的另一半终结在一锅焙盘炖菜里的话她会很伤心，虽然我无法控制地想或许她会觉得松了一口气？真遗憾没有办法能验证这一点，但即使是我也没法把“如果我名义上的丈夫谋杀了你真正的那一个的话你会怎么想？——来嘛，说真心的”变成一个可以为社会所接受的版本。

18：30     索菲亚强迫性地把乔凡尼护送了出去，因此H和我不约而同地松了一大口气（出于完全不同的理由），然后像正常人一样坐在花园里文明地玩起了象棋。H赢了第一轮，我赢了第二轮，然后H发现了上次的两个邻居手里拿着一捆海报顺着街道走过来，明显决心要试图招募我们成为富有社区精神的成员。我们别无选择，只能再次躲进了工具棚屋里直到他们离开。H没完没了地抱怨，直到我忍不住想要塞住他的嘴。我向他指出，在棚屋里躲几分钟比起坐在镇会堂里假装杰出市民要好不知多少倍。H回答他觉得确实是更好，但仅仅是以梅毒比淋病更好的方式。

 

星期六

邻居骚扰大赛今天也在继续着。住在对面的那个家伙过来在厨房伏击了我们，他的开场白是：“啊，先生们！我希望你们不打算把欧陆流行乐放得太大声！”然后爆发出了一阵笑声。我感到十分尴尬，H则给了他一个每当他秘密意图谋杀某人时都会给他们的冷淡微笑。

这位邻居过来拜访的原因是因为他形成了一种我们是“知识类型”的印象，因此来寻求我们关于他某个亲戚遗嘱认证的建议。H，作为一个跟死亡沾边的所有事物的专家，可以轻松地回答这个问题，但却假装不知道好进行紧急撤离，在平和和宁静中与他的谋杀计划为伴，而这就意味着我则不得不负责应付这档事了。这真是极其地令人沮丧，因为这位邻居——实话实说——愚钝得就像一桶猪屎里的棍子一样（一桶变异吃人猪的猪屎），甚至不能理解一些简单的概念诸如赠款表示或者遗嘱执行人的规则。他只是不断地一遍又一遍叨叨着“我只是想把事情搞清楚”直到我想对着他的脸狠狠地揍过去。我是说认真的；主动精神哪去了？举个例子，比如说我自己，想要一个背部按摩和一个口活，但我怀疑如果我只是呆站在这里抱怨而不去采取主动措施的话能得到其中任何一项。

12：00     去追踪H以便解决整个“背部按摩和口活”问题。生活中你所需要的只是一点点自决精神。

17：00     H爆发出了可憎的能量，命令我帮他打扫房子，鉴于这不仅是对精致情调的一种耻辱，并且大部分的混乱本来就是由我制造出来的。一场争吵随即爆发了，因为H想鼓励我打扮成玛丽·波平斯——或至少如果玛丽·波平斯是个神经病并且是十个不同时区的头号通缉犯的样子——然后发表了一通极端无聊的关于文明生活的标准的说教。（注：玛丽·波平斯，出自《欢乐满人间》）我向H指出，我们本来应该是邦妮和克莱德那样的法网潜逃中的末路鸳鸯，而 _他_ 曾经见过邦妮和克莱德挥舞着真空吸尘器和一桶清洁先生的镜头吗？因为 _我_ 反正是没有见过。H回答说我是个野蛮人，大概会更愿意过住在山洞里从自己身上抓偷来的狗跳蚤的生活。为了报复这一羞辱，我告诉H他刚刚恢复了他先前的朋友区市长的原职。H回复说至少当他还在朋友区的时候，他不用跟我一起住在完全的肮脏之中并且日常基础地被猫鼬伏击。（注：说某人住在朋友区就等于说某人拿着朋友卡）

我告诉H现在他刚刚晋升到了朋友区的 _皇帝_ 。

H回答说如果朋友区有着附带草药园的整洁厨房，并且不包括一摞摞的钓鱼杂志，偷来的谋杀狗以及 _努嘛努嘛_ ，那么对他来说完全没问题。

我通知H如果他继续这个样子，今年生日他会收到的唯一礼物就是朋友区的体系结构模型。

H甚至没有费心回答，只是给了我一个他的最见鬼的得意微笑——或许是因为他跟我一样知道，当某个人花了昨晚一整晚蹂躏你的时候，宣称他住在朋友区在逻辑上是站不住脚的。

15：30     到最后妥协被达成了，H同意收拾干净起居室里的那堆破烂（包括几只逃过了原先大清洗的猫鼬），而我则半心半意地推着吸尘器并假装在磨光厨房的桌子（后者是项极为骇人的工作，考虑到我们日常基础上地在上面做爱）。总而言之这一切有点令人沮丧。H和我的生活习惯真的糟透了——这可能是为什么我们对于住在监狱里都应对得不同寻常地好，因为守卫们把什么事都为你做好了。

作为假装做家务的奖励，H屈尊俯就地在我头上亲了一下并表示要带我去剧院，除去这100%完全是个自我服务的礼物的事实，因为H才是那个喜欢去剧院的人而不是我。作为报复我告诉他他得带我到罗马去看 _魔法坏女巫_ 。H如此地为这个提议感到惊悚甚至暂时失去了语言的能力。虽然回想起来这并不算是什么好主意，因为如果我让H带我去看 _魔法坏女巫_ ，那么根据定义，这就意味着我自己也得去看它。而且不像H，我不能滚进我的思维宫殿里去，而如果H没有跟我一起忍受的话我绝无可能忍受得下 _魔法坏女巫_ 。

16：10     刚刚听到花园里有动静。是那对同性夫夫邻居！H和我交换了一个沮丧的白眼，然后向工具棚屋跑去。

17：00     邻居们一边在花园里徘徊，一边愈发绝望地敲着门，然后大声宣布要等在这里直到我们回家。这意味着我和H要在棚屋里等到他妈天荒地老。我们玩“我是间谍”（注：一位游戏者将其看到的物体的第一个字母说出后，由另一位游戏者猜出该物体名称）来打发时间，诚实地讲对于在棚屋里玩的游戏而言是个垃圾选择。H赢了前三轮，但只是因为他使用每个物品的意大利语名称作弊。作为报复我故意选那些听上去出现在工具棚非常合理的物品——只不过不在这一个工具棚里。所以考虑到H的意大利语物品和我的不存在物品，总体上这更像是一种心理折磨而不是“我是间谍”。

邻居们终于放弃，去别的地方关心社会和提升意识了，所以H和我又爬回了房子里。我向他指出这一颇为讽刺的事实，那就是当我们认为警察/FBI/赏金猎人将要出现的时候，我们愉快地、欢乐并且满腔热情地计划着要如何谋杀他们，而当这是一对想让我们发挥社区精神的中年基佬夫夫的时候，我们躲则在花园工具棚里。

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

星期日

啊哈！我发现H的重大惊喜是什么了！不是谋杀俱乐部！

H的重大惊喜是……

……办理一张结婚证明！！

H想要跟我结婚。 **Oh my GOD.**

“你是在哭吗？”H说。

“不，”我回答道，“我当然不是了。别傻了。咄。我当然没在哭了。我眼里有水只是被你那可怕的意大利菜给熏的。而且顺便说一下，你最好别把我们的某个邻居放进了里面。”

H只是自得地微笑起来，然后给了我一个大大的多愁善感的抱抱，所以我回抱了他。然后我们就一直在那里多愁善感地拥抱着，直到索菲亚走进来想知道我们为什么在一边啜泣一边多愁善感地相拥。所以我们告诉了她，于是她尖叫一声涕泪长流地跑去跟乔凡尼进行即兴的庆祝。所以乔凡尼也过来一边啜泣一边跟我们一同拥抱着，整个场面洋溢着欢乐——这还是蛮令人惊奇的，因为通常来讲H只有当在谋杀某个人的时候才会真正洋溢着欢乐。

13：30     仍然处在一种惊喜的恍惚中。H和我要 ** _结婚_** 了。

14：00     至少今后如果我们其中之一被捕了的话我们可以进行伴侣探视了。

14：10     而且结了婚的人在法庭上是可以合法地免除为彼此作证的义务的！

15：00     我终于开始清醒起来，告诉H ** _在任何状况下_** 我都不会冠他的姓，并且我也不准备把我们的姓氏连起来使用因为那听上去糟透了。H回答说仅此一次地，我们达成了完全一致。用它们做一个混成词同样不可行，因为让我花余生自我介绍为“威尔·格莱特”或者“威尔·莱克汉姆”是绝对没门的，鉴于这些名字听起来并不像潇洒的badass，而更像在他们老妈的地下室里住到40岁而谋杀男友就在隔壁的地下室排练的那种家伙。

H说他并不真的在乎我怎么称呼自己，因为不论如何我都是属于他的：“一朵玫瑰即使更名改姓……”之类之类的。在这一方面，我必须要对H疯狂的占有欲保持警惕，不然一旦我们结婚后他可能会在我所有的衣服内侧缝上“汉尼拔·莱克特所有”的标签，或者可能会趁我睡觉的时候把它用马克笔写在我的脑门上。H然后提议说可以让郝罗尼莫来负责承办婚宴，这样我们可以一起谋杀掉他作为我们身为合法伴侣的初次合作行动。我不觉得他是在开玩笑。

虽然这也不是一个 ** _坏_** 主意。至少这样我们就不用付钱给他了。

不，我不能在自己的婚礼上谋杀掉自己的婚宴承办人。

我能吗？

不，不，我绝对不能这么做。

刚刚告诉H我们不能谋杀掉我们的婚宴承办人：他看上去很失望。我然后向他指出没有什么能阻止我们在婚礼 ** _过后_** 谋杀他（当所有的潜在目击证人都醉到不省人事或懒得在乎我们过早离席的承办人的时候），所以他立刻又振奋起来了。

17：40     技术上来讲我想我们应该找个人来当伴郎，但我不确定这可不可能，鉴于我们已经在某一时刻杀掉了大部分我们共同的男性熟人，剩下的那些则要么想要杀了我们要么想要把我们逮捕。

 ** _提醒自己_** ：不要允许H掌管招待会的音乐，因为他八成会选些诸如 ** _卡斯特梅的雨季_** 之类的东西——谋杀掉你的婚宴承办人、一个矮子和一团胡子是一回事，这又是另一回事了，你总得在什么地方划定界限吧。

18：00     **OH MY GOD.H** **和我要结结结结结婚婚婚婚婚婚了了了了了**

18：30     H问我想不想继续蜜月来庆祝我们成为合法结婚的夫夫而不仅仅是非法谋杀夫夫。我说我颇想到佛罗伦萨去，在那些我们曾经试图杀掉彼此的地方进行狂热的婚内性’爱。H立刻充满了柔情，泪眼朦胧地同意这是一个绝妙的计划。为了振作起必须再等两个星期的情绪，我们坐下来列了一张镇子上所有我们离开之前计划谋杀掉的人员名单。

19：30      H刚刚冲楼下喊问我在做什么。我告诉他我正在日记里写自己有多么爱他，然后意识到这让我听上去像一个青春期少女。

19：35     **H** **和我要被宣布为丈夫和丈夫了了了了了**

19：40     我高兴到几乎要自燃了。事实上说我仅仅是高兴大概能算成是年度保守陈述（紧跟着“休斯顿，我们有一个问题”和“这张餐桌上没有人是素食主义者”）。

20：00     我第三周的日记计划现在正式结束了！在不到一个月的时间里我已经成功获得了以下：

(1)瘆人的性变态获取数：1

(2)柏拉图式闺蜜获取数：1

(3)未婚夫获取数：1

(4)不是FBI头号通缉犯的未婚夫获取数：0

(5)不会在余生里不断提醒我我把他扔下了悬崖的未婚夫获取数：0

(6)已谋杀人数：0

(7)计划谋杀人数：8

(8)爱我胜过生命本身，但我只能有节制地这么宣布以免他巨大的自尊爆炸的未婚夫获取数：1

(9)每次逃亡出国都必须为自己的自尊付额外行李托运费的未婚夫获取数：1

(10)除去一些不幸的性格特质毫无疑问是有史以来最好的丈夫的未婚夫获取数：1

(11)想到要与未婚夫一起作为法律认证的谋杀和规避法律的伴侣所产生的快乐体验数目：不可计数。

总的来说是个非常好的结果！说谋杀划不来的那个人显然没有遇到过H。

 

 


End file.
